Percy Jackson and the Forest in the Sky
by sjdhsjhd
Summary: It's the final installment of the Percy Jackson series... and it's ending in a bang! Percy and his frineds must find the sacred land of the titans, and end the war once and for all. But his birthday draws closer... and many suprises happen on the way.
1. I Race a Policeman

I don't own Percy Jackson or any of the characters

I don't own Percy Jackson or any of the characters.

**For those of you who have read Percy Jackson and the hero's sword… this is a sequel. Except it is also my version of book 5. Enjoy!**

I race a policeman

I was lying in my bed… my eyes were getting very heavy. I knew any second that I would fall asleep. There was only one thing bugging me though. My sixteenth birthday was only two months away. It was looming about three in the morning when my eyes got the best of me. They fell like a curtain, and before I knew it… I was in a cornfield.

It was really dark… like as dark as your closet get when you go in there at night… but eventually a triangle moon popped up. I could see dimly now… so I took a little walk. Normally if I could control myself in a dream it was very important. It felt like hours until I heard a rustling in the bushes. I turned around. Just as my eyes flicked to the noise, a mega axe that made the hulk look like a bug, chopped through a line of corn. A scary figure that almost looked half bull appeared. I stood paralyzed in fear, and I reached for riptide. But the beast barreled right past me. I watched in horror as it chopped its axe, a figure burst out of the corn. It was a girl, and our eyes met. They were as green as seaweed, and her dark hair looked very untidy. The moment faded as she jumped into a bush. The beast turned around and swung its axe at me. That's when my eyes flashed open.

I wobbly got out of bed, and my feet dragged me into the kitchen. A blue bagel with some blue and white cream cheese sat next to a note.

Dear Percy:

I have to get up early so I can make it to the retail store and get a good dress.

Love, mom.

I threw the note away like it was nothing. My mom and Paul were getting married in a month… so my mom was busier than ever. I was used to not seeing her for breakfast nowadays. I gulped down the bagel, tossed on some clothes, made sure I had riptide and the shell my dad gave me for my last birthday, and slowly walked to school.

………………………………………………………………….

I made it to school right as the bell rang. It was late September, and school was just starting. Goode high school was as boring as ever, and just like usual, I was greeted by a smiling Rachel.

"Morning Percy." She flounced.

"Yeah…" I replied as I walked into the building. I was still fully focused on my dream. Who was that girl?

I was so fully focused on my dream… that I didn't even notice everybody staring and whispering at me. I just trudged through the day. I was in science learning about carbon dioxide when someone gasped. Naturally I turned around expecting a demon bird or a laistrygonian… but instead… a young muscular policeman with red hair, sunglasses and a moustache that went down to his chin popped in.

"I am looking for Percy Jackson?" He rasped. This wasn't good…

"We have word that he caused the explosion of the fire in social studies class." Everyone was silent.

Then Roy McCarthy (The school bully) pointed over at me. The police officer smiled, and ran at me. He took put some hand cuffs, and put me in a headlock to the desk.

"You're under arrest!' That's when he gasped in pain, and let go of me. Everyone began screaming, and running through the room… while the teacher tried to regain balance. The police man fell to the floor, revealing Rachel with her foot out. She looked like she just killed a police officer. Then again… she might of.

"Percy! Can't you see! That's a lion!" Yelled Rachel as she joined the rest of the screaming kids. Unluckily, she was right. The beard he had stretched down to reveal a fuzzy chin… and kept going to wards his neck. He growled and pounced on me. I ducked and he went flying into the teacher's desk. He leaped up and growled, and sprang again. He extended his claws and I sprinted out the door. I got a few raised eyebrows as I sprinted down the hallway with as pen in my hand… but I managed to charge out of the door. With the lion right on my tail. I didn't need a sign telling m e where to go as I made my way through time square. I juked around people, made the lion run into a cart of hot dogs, and continued my sprint. In a few minutes, I saw the statue of liberty in the distance. I was getting close… and I was panting like a dog on a summer day. The lion nipped my bottom as I swerved around a corner.

That's when a little light bulb popped in my head. I went over to the railing by ocean so the bikers wouldn't fall in… but instead I leaped over it. The lion leaped after me. I willed myself to stay dry, and I formed a bubble around me… that's when I watched like a movie as the lion struggled to swim. Just as I hoped… the beast drowned almost immediately. I loped up to shore, and tiredly trudged to my main location I was after because I heard sirens blaring.

It took a few painful minutes… but I trudged up the familiar hill, and past the same old tree. I was back at Camp half blood.


	2. I Get a Wakeup Call

I don't own Percy Jackson or the Characters

I don't own Percy Jackson or the Characters.

I Get a Wake up Call

I smiled even through my pain, I was home. It seemed really empty now… but I still gladly made it over to the big house. I knocked, then I heard clip clopping come from in the house. Chiron in horse form answered. Is eyes grew wide.

"Percy!? You're here!!" He remarked. "Come in!"

I sat down with him, took a deep breath, and told him everything from the top. I saved my dream for last.

"And so I was in a cornfield… and there was a triangle moon. It was quiet until a huge Minotaur came crazing by… he was chopping at something. I looked around and I noticed a black haired, green eyed girl run around. That's when I woke up."

HE was deep in thought for a moment… but then he broke the silence.

"Have you seen her before?" He asked.

"No… well maybe… she sorta'… no." I mumbled.

He gave me an inquisitive gaze.

"Well Iris your mother, get some rest and you can go home tomorrow."

I did as told. I talked to my mom about everything, the n I plummeted onto my bed. In seconds I was asleep.

I woke up on a dusty road. Beside me there were many dark rare flowers and trees, but I didn't have time for a nature walk… I heard walking behind me. The same green eyed girl was walking around. I followed her, and watched what she did. She was still untidy, and looked hurt… suddenly she stopped, and then she turned around.

She looked right at me, and mouthed something. I couldn't hear anything though. That's when we heard a roar in the background. She mouthed something again and we charged away. The Minotaur was chasing us. We were running for what seemed like hours, until we had to stop. The edge of a cliff appeared, but when you looked under it… it was all space. That's when I noticed the girl wasn't there. I looked around for her frantically. Then my eyes fluttered open.

I sprinted up to the big house automatically, and spilled out the dream to Chiron. He just nodded, then a worried look spread his face.

"Percy you can go if you want… but I need to think about this."

He disappeared into his office. I've been at camp long enough to know that when Chiron did that… it meant something big. I had no intention of leaving, so I went into Chiron's office. It was wooden all over, had a little fire place, and some chairs. I noticed Chiron shoved some paper into his desk.

"Please knock!!" He scolded.

"Sorry… but what are you worried about?" I spilled. He looked at the fire, then at some pictures, then directly to my eye.

"Percy…Kronos is back in form and is ready to kill you. I know he would have attacked by now if he wasn't planning something big. I think your dreams and his plan are connected somehow… but I'm not sure." With that I left, but came back.

"Chiron… I'm going to stay until we figure this out." I said confidently. That's when the whole world seemed to stop. The crickets out in the darkness stopped chirping, and the fire stopped crackling. Chiron looked very serious.

"Percy… I think it's time you heard the prophecy I received.

**I know it's short… but I noticed people don't like the long ones as much. Please review.**


	3. I Get a Call On My Shellphone

I don't own Percy Jackson or the characters

I don't own Percy Jackson or the characters.

I get a call on my Shellphone.

The world seemed silent as Chiron pulled out the piece of sticky note paper. He sighed and looked at me.

"There are only a couple people who can know about this… you know who they are." He sighed again.

"The first of the three to reach sixteen

Will decide what the world is to be.

It will go on a quest to the gift of the Earth

And then the Fate's will decide what its worth.

It will need help from the dead and the kin

And one who's always been a good friend

The one who tampers will settle it in the end

But they will cope with the death of a friend.

The whole world will watch as it chooses the fate

The Titan's and Olympians will always wait." Chiron said in a deep scary voice.

"The first!?" I nearly screamed. "You said one of the big three would decide it!"

"I didn't want to startle you…" Chiron said coldly.

"Thalia would have the choice if she didn't join the hunters… but the fate of the world rests on your shoulders Perseus Jackson. I trust you will make a smart choice."

I calmed down and took in what I just herd. Great… it was up to me to decide the fate of the world… I had to figure out what the gift from the Earth was… and who tampers? I decided to go to bed and think about it.

I had to go on a quest to the gift from the Earth. Kin? Tyson was the only kin I had… and our dad was making him work over time. Dead? Cade died… but there was no way he could help! Annabeth and Grover have always been my friends… but they were both gone. I was so confused. Luckily I was so confused I just went out like a light. I was asleep.

I was back by the edge of the giant floating green house again… but this time I was relaxed. My feet were dangling off the edge… and the same girl was kicking her feet around. This time she didn't even look surprised when she saw me. She smiled, and fished around for something in her pocket. I looked away bored… wondering why the Hades I was here. Then I felt something vibrating in my pocket. I took out riptide… but that was vibrating as much as a dead cow… and there was only one other thing in my pocket. The sand dollar m y dad gave me for my last birthday. Sure enough, as soon as I took it our, the 5 holes in the middle were growing red, and the whole shell was vibrating. I shook it experimentally. Nothing. I knocked on it like a door, and said hello.

"Hello?" was my reply. I was stunned.

"Erm… can I ask who this is?" I asked cautiously.

"Yeah…" Said a thirsty girl's voice. "Look next to you." I looked to my side. Nothing was there.

"Other side…" I turned my head again, and noticed the girl was holding the same exact sand dollar in her hand.

"Who are you… and why are you coming into my dreams?" She asked.

"I'm Percy Jackson… I have no idea why I come here and… wait.. This is your DREAM?"

"Yup."

"How are we connecting then? And how did you get that?"

"Well I'm not sure how we're connecting in my dream… and this is a gift from my dad." My heart skipped a few beats.

"Uh… Who is your dad?" I asked out of breath.

"I can't tell you…" She looked nervous now.

"Yeah you can. If you're a dem… never mind just tell me who your dad is.

"I said! I can't tell you!"

"You have to!" I fought back.

She glared at me. "All right… but you'll never believe me."

"Try me…"

"My dad is Poseidon… Greek god of the ocean." My heart completely stopped.

"How did… what… but you... How… how did you know!!"

"He came out and told me on my thirteenth birthday." She was looking at me like I was nuts. "I knew no one would believe me…" I sort of felt sorry for her.

"I have something to tell you…" I said softly.

"What…"

"We have the same dad." The world around us stopped… our eyes met. She had extremely light freckles, and black hair that was in a pony tail. She had seaweed green eyes, and a tan athletic build. But at the moment she was dirty from running from the Minotaur.

"My name is Audria Oceanus **(N/A Did I get it? You know who I'm talking to if you know what name this is.) **Daughter of Poseidon." I was about to faint but instead I woke up to the bright sun. I sprinted as fast as I could to Chiron's office. In one breath I told him everything.

He didn't look surprised at all when I told him.

"Percy… I always thought you had a younger sister… but I never knew who it was. And I never really cared much because you're going to be the first of the big three to reach sixteen. But for the meantime… Go enjoy your day. I'll think about it." I cautiously left the room. Thinking of my new sister.


	4. I get the gang back together

I don't own Percy Jackson pr the characters

I don't own Percy Jackson pr the characters.

I Get the Gang Back together.

It was getting late on a Saturday. There weren't half as many classes in the off season of camp as there was in the summer… so I got a lot of alone time. Sadly though I couldn't stop thinking about Chiron's prophecy and what I had to do. Obviously I had to locate the right people… then I had travel onto some sort of present to the sky. If I wasn't already confused enough… I was now. The sand dollar in my pocket was vibrating again. I knew that was how me and my sister communicated… but that was only in dreams. I quizzically answered.

"Hello?" I asked timidly.

"What's up bro…?" I almost jumped out of my seat.

"Is this my sister."

"Yup."

"How did you call me?"

"Well… I was bored today, so I decided maybe if I could call you in my dreams… I could call you now."

"Well why do you want to talk."

"I told you… I was bored!"

I could tell she was lying.

"Tell the truth…" We were silent for a few moments.

"Something happened… you wouldn't care though…"

"Yes I would! What happened?" I could hear a sigh through the sand dollar.

"That minotaur that bothered me in my dreams managed to get out of my dream. I kind of… well… sort of blew up my school trying to run away."

"Don't worry… blowing things up is natural for us."

"Well the monster followed me home somehow… and now my house blew up… and I haven't found my mom." She sounded close to tears.

"Where are you?" I asked. There was only one thing I could do.

"Alabama." I muttered Greek curses to myself.

"Well the only thing that we can do is bring you to camp."

"Camp?" I thanked Zeus that my new shell phone didn't have minutes that I had to pay for… because for the next hour or so I told her all about camp half-blood, about all my quests and schools I blew up… and eventually Chiron's prophecy came to mind.

"I think I NEED you to be here." I slipped to her.

"Why?"

"Well that prophecy I told you about said I had human kin. I didn't know who it was till now… and you need to help me decide the fate of the world."

You know… just an average conversation.

"How can I get there?"

"I haven't figured that much out yet… but we're gonna' need some help."

I could tell she was getting scared.

"I'll call you back." I finished, and I slipped the phone into my pocket. I practically sprinted to the other side of my room where my fountain was. I fished out a drachma and tossed it in.

"Oh goddess of the rainbow except my offering! Annabeth Chase, San Francisco."

A girl's face popped up. She was wearing head phones, and was singing.

"California rest in piece! Simultaneous release! California show your teeth! She's my priestess I'm her prie… AGHHH!! SEAWEEDBRAIN!!" I busted out laughing.

"Nice, ha-ha! Singing wise girl! HAHA!"

"Shut up seaweed brain! Cade got me addicted to red hot chili pepper music!"

The word Cade made us stop laughing. He was Annabeth's half brother… but he died fighting Luke during the summer.

"Guess what! Chiron told me his prophecy finally!" That snapped us out of our trance… and I sat there telling her about the prophecy. That's when I brought up my sister. Once I finished she was stunned.

"We have another important quest that I know nothing about. You need to get to camp." She nodded.

"Wait Percy… I need to tell you something. I…" But the picture faded, and the friendly voice said,

"If you want to continue your connection, please insert one more drachma."

I slammed my foot in frustration. I already used my last drachma. Luckily though Annabeth popped back up. This time she was in the kitchen.

"We need a plan." That sounded more like Annabeth.

"My dad said I could get a plane up to camp next week. I know Grover's going to be coming back to the camp soon with news of Pan… and we need to discuss how we're going to find your sister when we get there." She gave me a huge smile, and my stomach did a front flip.

"Bye bye seaweed brain…" And the image faded.

I called back Audria.

"I'm sorry, but we can't get you for at least a week." We discussed my conversation with Annabeth. Luckily my sister was way more patient than me. She agreed to staying alive for another week, until we could find her. I was getting all of my friends back together.

**PRETTY BORING CHAPTER… BUT IT GETS WAY MORE EXCITING! STARTING NEXT CHAPTER!**


	5. We hitch a Ride on dead Pegasus

I don't own Percy Jackson or the characters

I don't own Percy Jackson or the characters.

I Hitch a Ride From Dead Pegasus.

I paced around like a confused professor watching the road at the bottom of the hill. Annabeth and Grover managed to get on the same flight home, and they said they were going to be here anytime. I was waiting for Argus's van.

It felt like at least an hour until I saw the white van swerve up the rode. At that time, I did the only mature thing… I screamed like a little girl and charged down the hill. I was to busy laughing that I didn't notice myself slam into the van. I hit the ground, and imagined how bad this goose egg was going to be… but for the first time in my life… I was happy someone stepped on me.

I smiled up into the sun, where a shadow of the sun covered a body with long hair.

"ANNAB- Nico?" I was stunned as Nico stepped out of the van.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Don't sound to excited to see me, geez!"

"Where's Grover and Annabeth?"

"They're coming…" As if on cue, Annabeth and Grover hopped out of the van.

It took a while with all of the hugging, and greeting… That I nearly forgot that I was outside camp boundaries. We managed to slip inside camp before anything killed us though. Of course Chiron was happy to see us all again, and Grover scampered off to give the news of Pan to the other satyrs.

"Well, young Nico. It seems you have decided it best to come to camp, on?" Asked Chiron. Nico, who still looked a little depressed, just shook his head.

"I know Percy's going to have a quest soon… I can feel it. So I figure you might want a little help at camp." Nico gave a fake smile.

"Well you thought right Nico. WE need all the help we can get. Thank you."

We all went back to our cabins catching up on lost time.

"Cade says hi…" Nico began.

"He was allowed a place in the isle of the blessed (N/A I forgot what it's called.) And I gave him Red Hot Chili Pepper concerts each day at noon, he has his own personal ski hill, and I gave him a bass guitar. He's very happy."

"Sounds like it…" I said, thinking about my sister. I decided to try calling her.

I fumbled around with the sand dollar, shaking it, and poking it, but nothing happened. Eventually I was so confused I starting saying things like 'Open Sesame.' I began sweating I was trying so hard. But the gods must have wanted me to talk to my sister really bad… because the phone lit up when a drop of sweat dropped into the hole. Just add water. The phone starting ringing. We were all as silent as mimes. The pone kept ringing.

"Any second…" I said. The just kept ringing. Our eyebrows went raised as we listened to the ringing go on for many minutes.

I panicked. "This is bad."

"Percy… maybe she's just busy…" Annabeth said logically.

"No… She CAN'T be busy. All she does is wait for me to call." I concentrated hard. The world was silent. Then a blind, fiery eye slaughtered my vision. In the reflection, Audria was covered in ashes, and was crawling away. She tumbled sideways, as an axe the size of me slapped down where she just was. My vision went normal.

"OH MY GODS! WE HAVE TO SAVE HER!!" I started running around in circles.

"Percy what did you see!" Scowled Annabeth.

"Minotaur… axes… fire!!" We all began panicking, except Nico. He was closing his eyes, touching his ring, and as the shadows enveloped him, a hole in the ground split open. We all watched in awe as Nico said something in Greek, and three fiery, bony horses hopped out of the ground. They whinnied fire, and rattled their bones. One started flapping its wings. It looked like a fiery, four legged bat with four legs and a big nose.

"Welcome to Nico transportation. It's my way or the die-way." Annabeth, and I didn't hesitate, we hopped on the ghost Pegasus. We flinched as we got on… preparing to get burned, but nothing happened as we exploded into the sky like we were launched off of a bomb.

Nico looked like he was falling asleep, and Annabeth was hugging the neck of her Pegasus like she was about to fall. I was really the only one whose eyes were open, and I was just sitting there, listening to the sand dollar ring. It must have taken longer than life when we finally flew past Tennessee. I lost count of how many planes we passed, and somehow I knew exactly where Audria was. Northwest Alabama and it didn't take long until we flew into a cloud of smoke. I woke up Nico, Made Annabeth open her eyes, and we did a nose dive right into the center of the flame. We were in the belly of the beast.

**UH OH! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. I Take Up Ranching for a Day

I don't own Percy Jackson or the characters

I don't own Percy Jackson or the characters.

I Take Up Ranching for a Day

Our Pegasus slammed to the ground in a fiery mix of coal and bones. I didn't have the time to inspect the damage though… almost immediately we heard a scream, then a CLANG! With out thinking I sprinted to where I heard the scream. If you have a younger sibling you know the feeling of when you HAVE to protect them. Well it was like that… but with a two ton, axe swinging bull… and an ocean of fire. We heard the scream again.

I charged harder than before, and then I heard another clang. It was silent after that. We all stopped dead in our tracks and listened. I swiftly turned my head. I JUST noticed a pair of gleaming yellow eyes that quickly disappeared. Annabeth jotted her head around, and gasped. She saw the eyes to. That's when Nico, yelled,

"Oh my gods!" I turned around and saw what he was looking at. A motionless body was lying on the ground. Annabeth and I screamed at the same time… but before we could go to the body, the weight of an elephant crashed down on me. I heard a snort and looked up. The Minotaur was ready to chop my head off.

I rolled off to one side, and watched the beast narrowly miss my head. As fast as possible, I jumped up. Annabeth was crouched down by the body, feeling for a pulse. I wanted to jump over and help her… but the beast bellowed in frustration, and swung his weapon right above me.

"Percy! She's alive… but barely." Annabeth yelled. That's when Nico popped up.

"Say hello to my little friend!" He clapped his hands… and watched as a giant Pegasus stepped from the fire. It must have been all three ghost horses combined, as a HUGE bat looking, skeleton horse covered in fire, shat a dirty coal ball right at the beast. Nico looked like he was playing a video game, as he flung his arms around, and controlled the monster to do things. I took the opportunity to find Annabeth.

A girl, who looked a few years younger than me, had her eyes closed. She was covered in mud, sweat, and blood. I could still see her untidy black hair up in a ponytail though. An explosion sounded from somewhere behind us.

"We have to hide her!!" I yelled, as a beast roared.

Annabeth dragged her body behind some un burnt corn, and I drew riptide. Nico looked like he was going to collapse any second, so the second him and his Megasus (Cool name huh?) had fallen to the ground, I leaped onto the Minotaur's back. He began to shake like a dog, and I was flung into a patch of fire. Thank gods I didn't burn very easily, I leaped out, and surprised the monster as I gave a mighty slash right in its stomach. I remembered Cade… That's how Luke killed him. My stomach did a summer salt, and I grew angry. I was too wrapped up memories to realize something though. The Minotaur had bucked right through the air… and in a split second, I crashed to the ground. I blinked open my eyes, and heard a humming in the distance. Naturally I looked up… 3 fire plains were pouring water on the field… and they were VERY close to the ground.

"PERCY! TAKE THIS!!" I heard Annabeth yelp, and she tossed me a rope. It took me a valuable second to realize what she had in mind. I focused all of my attention on the fifth grade… back when we had a fun little pioneer field trip… and I learned how to tie a lasso. I could JUST remember, and I did so. Just as planned, the Minotaur reared up to me, and I jumped on his back. He tried to launch me off… but I held on with all my might, and spun the lasso around in air. I launched the rope up as a plain flew above. It missed by a mile. I spun the rope around and tried again. This one missed by half an inch… I only had one last chance. I twirled the rope around, and prayed this would work. I launched up the rope, and watched as it barely managed to slip onto a jet on one the wings, and tighten itself. I reached over, and tied the hardest knot I knew over the horn of the beast… right as he launched me off. I fell to the ground, and watched as the plain put out the final flame, and fly upwards… taking the minotaur with it. I heard on last bellow before I charged over to my sister and Annabeth.

I sprinted over and noticed that Audria was sitting up right, and her eyes were slowly fluttering open.

"It's okay…" cooed Annabeth. "We won't hurt you… and we're gonna' take you somewhere safe."

She closed her eyes again… and I picked her up. Nico was just waking up from his nap… and the three ghost Pegasus were eating some coal off the ground. Now that the threat was gone… the place (Once you got past the burnt corn and black Earth…) looked really beautiful. It was warm, and a pink sunset was in the distance. I plopped Audria on my horse, and help Nico onto his. And together we flew into the sky. Back to home.

**UH OH! IS AUDRIA GOING TO LIVE? THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE VERY VERY IMPORTANT!! PLEAESE REVIEW!! PLEASE……………….**


	7. Nico Saves the Day

I don't own Percy Jackson or the characters

I don't own Percy Jackson or the characters.

Nico Saves the Day

I watched half asleep as my sister slept in the medical room of the big house. My eyes were about to fall like curtains… but before I fell asleep… I saw Audria blink. I shot right up instantly.

"Percy… am I dreaming again?" She asked.

"No… this is real… you're at camp half blood." We smiled at each other.

"Well tell me what happened…" I demanded.

"Well… I was rummaging through my house to see if I could find a meal. And the second I sat down that stupid Minotaur attacked. For a little bit… his axe was on fire, and when he missed me, he lit the whole field on fire. I suppose he used it to his advantage, when he trapped me in a circle of fire. He didn't get me… but he launched me into the fire. I don't burn easy at all… so it took a minute… but the bright steamy fire, and the humid warmth, it was just too much. The last thing I did before I blacked out was crawl out of the flames. Then I remember seeing a blonde girl wiping off my face and talking to me." She finished. "Now I'm here…"

"The blond one is my friend Annabeth Chase. She tended to you while Nico and I fought the Minotaur."

I spent the next little while talking about all of my friends, and how we saved her. Audria was thirteen, and was itching to know what my whole quest was about. At the word quest, Chiron popped up into the room with a huge smile on his face.

"I noticed you have successfully completed your rescue… I am Chiron the camp counselor by the way." Said Chiron as he held a hand out to Audria. We all talked about camp for a bit… but then as night loomed over us… things grew serious.

"Well, Percy… I think that finding your sister is a sign from the gods that it's time for you to start your quest." We were silent.

"Have you figured out your quest members yet?" Asked Chiron.

"Well obviously Grover and Annabeth… and I guess Audria is kin. But I still don't know who 'the dead' is" I said wonderingly.

"Well you might want to ask Nico before he leaves." I looked out the window and noticed Nico was summoning his portal back to the underworld. I sprinted out the door, and JUST managed to reach.

"Nico… pant pant… I forgot to tell you!" Nico was interested.

"My important prophecy that I told you about… well it says I need help from the dead… but I'm not sure what it means…" Annabeth and Grover were out saying bye to Nico. And Audria hopped out of bed to see everyone else.

"Well…" Nico started finally. "There's only one possibility." He looked around… giving us the whole dramatic effect thing.

"TELL US!" Sneered Annabeth.

"If I summon correctly… Cade can be back from the dead." My heart stopped.

"You mean… he can live?" I asked awestruck.

"No… well… sort of. I can let him live lo0ng enough to go on your quest… but then he needs to report back to the underworld. Oh and by the way… on full moons, he's basically gonna' be a zombie." I was too happy to speak. Nico gave a rare smile, and motioned us to follow him.

Instead of having to go through the whole river Styx, then wall of Erebus… then Cerberus, then get utterly lost thing like normal… we just took an escalator down to the entrance of the isle of the blessed. We took a few steps inside, and the first thing we noticed was a familiar face, kneeing on the ground… playing some sort of invisible guitar. He started singing.

"Dream of californiacation! Dream of Californiacation! Dream of… Whoa!! How long have you guys been here?" His shirt was wrapped around his head, and his shoes were off. The only thing out of the ordinary there was the sword that was clipped to his shorts.

"How long have you had that…?" I said looking at his sword.

"It came with me when I died." And with that we began to say hello. It took a minute for Cade to notice Audria sitting there.

"Um… oops…" He put his shirt back on and smiled. Audria started cracking up.

It took forever to tell Cade about the prophecy and stuff… but that was okay. Nico closed his eyes, clapped, and then it looked like a chain just let go of Cade. We thanked Nico for everything, and went out side. Nico was going to spend one last week in Hades before he started to help Chiron. Cade leaped out and began rolling around on the grass. Annabeth looked like she might cry… and Audria and I were still laughing. NOW the crew was together… and we had a lot to do.

**A LITTLE BORING… BUT NOW AFTER THE NEXT CHAPTER… IT'S QUESTING TIME!**


	8. A Chip Off the Old Block

I don't own PJO or the characters

I don't own PJO or the characters.

A Chip off the Old Block

I watched nearby as Audria's sword slapped against the dummy. A wave of flour puffed out, as Audria span around, and cut off the dummies head. I could only clap. And I wasn't the only one. We were in the middle of sword practice with Ares… and we were about to start practicing on each other… which is not good when your rival is a child of Ares. A couple Ares boys and I were cheering on Audria (Who was stabbing the dummy like a fork in a turkey). But my moment of happiness passed as Chiron pulled me over to Clarisse. Audria got one of the Ares boys that was cheering her on. Clarisse let out an evil smile, and all Hades broke loose as the whistle blew. I uncapped riptide, and countered her jab, by slapping the hilt of her sword and reaching for the neck. Sadly she saw this coming, so she used her strength to smack my sword away; she balanced herself by spinning and slashed my side. I swerved my hip out of the way, and jabbed her chest. Her sword hit mine, and our swords began to collide, one blow after another. I noticed her new plan right. She faked an undercut, and right away she upper cutted me. I swiftly crushed her sword out of the way, and slapped the sword out of her hands. She got the head start on getting her weapon back. I JUST noticed that the whole camp was watching now. The other classes already ended, and the other fights were over. Clarisse grabbed her sword and slashed at me; I ducked, and cut her legs. As if on cue we both spun around, and our swords collided. Luckily I was stronger, and her sword gave her a bad sting. I took this moment to my advantage, and jabbed her neck. The fight was over… but Clarisse glared at me.

"This isn't over Jackson!" She sneered as one of her sisters stuck out her tongue at me and dragged away their sister.

Audria BARELY won off of an error that Max (Her sword enemy) made when tripped on his shoe lace. Annabeth jumped out of the stands to congratulate me. She swooped me up in a big hug. It felt really good, until I opened my eyes, and noticed the whole pavilion of campers laughing. Annabeth and I grew as red as tomatoes, and walked off to our cabins.

For the first time… I was actually eating dinner with a sibling. I did once with Tyson… but he always had a mouth full of food, so he couldn't talk. But Audria and I spent the whole dinner period talking about Pegasus, and waves. I noticed Cade talking to his siblings. They were in some sort of a conversation about how the snow didn't melt on his ski hill when he was in the fiery underworld.

"You never mentioned Cade before…" Said Audria.

"Yeah… It was too painful. He was a good friend… but he died to save our lives when he battled Luke." Audria nodded, and ate the last crumb of Pizza, and walked away. It took me a second to realize something. Cade wasn't my age. He was only thirteen; he was just more mature than other kids. And I didn't want to admit it, but he was as tall as me. Yes, I know I'm short!

I was just about to give my plate to the cleaning harpies… but then I felt something slip into my pocket. I turned around, and saw Chiron galloping away. He looked panic stricken which was never good.

I untied my blue converse sneakers, and fished around for the thing Chiron slipped in my pocket.

"What's that?" Asked Audria from across the room.

"Something Chiron put in my pocket." Se jumped over to me, and looked at the thing. It was a small piece of sticky paper.

Percy,

Meet me in the office at 2 in the morning tonight. Bring Audria, Cade, Annabeth and Grover.

Audria eyes were wide. And somehow I knew this had to do with the prophecy.

…………………………………………………….

It was 2:03 and we knocked on the door. Annabeth was straightening her hair, while Cade dusted off his Red Sox hat and put it on. Audria was almost shaking with excitement, while Grover was just shaking in fear. We herd rough galloping, and Chiron answered the door.

"YOU'RE LATE!! Get in here!" He shoved us inside. He had bags under his eyes, and his tail was swishing around nervously.

"Terrible Terrible news Perseus! You need to start this quest early!"

"What!?"

"Oranos and Gaea have filed a divorce!!" I raised my eyebrow.

"Kronos has taken over the forest in the sky… and has blamed Oranos."

"What's the forest in the sky?" Asked Annabeth.

"It was the palace of the titan gods. Mother Gaea gave it as a gift to her lover… and they used it as a palace. Did you think there actually WAS a space station?"

"That's good to know… but what IS it?" Asked Cade.

"It is one of the few last wild places on Earth… or out of it I guess. It contains the wildest rarest plants ever known." Grover's eyes grew wide. I was thinking about it, and Audria looked wide eyed.

"P-P-Percy? Do you remember where we met?" I thought back to the latest of my strange dreams.

"Yeah… In that cornfield with the triangle moon… and then we talked when we were passing the coolest forest I have ever seen…"

"And do you remember were we talked the second time?"

"Yeah… we were sitting on the edge of that cliff that fell into nothingness… HOLD ON!!"

Chiron's eyes were wide.

"I'll make this simple…Percy. This quest is the most important thing in Greek history. You need to get Gaea and Oranos back together. They are the only thing that could actually help WIN this war." We were all silent.

It was time I did something productive.

**WHOO HOO! IT'S QUESTING TIME! PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**--**


	9. I Set a New Camp Record

I don't own PJO or the characters

I don't own PJO or the characters.

I Set a New Camp Record

Chiron had JUST finished giving us some detail. He said that our mission was to find the forest in the sky, and the sky in the desert. I was just happy Chiron knew where the Hades the sky in the desert was. That was a gift from Oranos to Gaea and it was pretty much a canyon. The Grand Canyon to be exact. Somehow we had to get the godly couple back together… and since they were the parents of the titans… we could use them in the war. Sounds fun doesn't it? We were just about to go pack and get some sleep, but Chiron cut me off.

"Percy… tell me who your hero of Greek mythology is again…" He asked.

"Um… Hercules. Why?" I answered in return.

"Well when you leave for this quest you have officially passed Hercules for the camp record of most quests." He smiled at me, and I left.

We got a couple more hours of sleep, and we packed our bags.

"I feel lucky!!" Squealed Audria. "I've been at camp three days… and I'm already going on a quest!" I was impressed she was so excited. Anyone else would have been scared to death. And because she was so excited she didn't get any sleep. But at 8 in the morning we all met by the top of half blood hill. The whole camp waited for us.

"PERCY! PERCY! PERCY!" They all chorused. I lost count of how many girls came up and kissed my cheek. I felt more popular than Brad Pitt.

"Hey! Where's my chorus?!" Shouted Cade from on top of the hill. The girls rolled their eyes and jumped back into the crowd.

We didn't get a van this time… so the second we got off of Long Island, we had to start planning.

"Okay… we have to get to Arizona some how and then we have to get to the space station… all with an army of deadly monsters chasing our tails, and trying to kill the two most important figures." I said optimistically.

"I vote Percy and Audria use flipping awesome water powers to carry us over to Arizona." Said Grover. I glared at him.

"It's not as easy as it looks, and Audria doesn't know her powers yet." I rolled my eyes.

"I get powers to!? This just gets better and better…" said Audria In awe.

"That's past the point! We need to think of a plan." Cade and Annabeth were sitting staring in to space.

"I got it!" said Annabeth. "We don't HAVE to go to the canyon first do we? We could just get to the forest in the sky, and get down to the canyon…"

"How do we get to the forest in the sky?" Asked Grover.

"I think we should just find Gaea in the Grand Canyon, and she could help us from there." Said Cade.

"I agree…" I chorused. "But how do we get there?"

We all thought for a second.

"The mouth of the Colorado river is in the Gulf of California…" started Annabeth.

"And it runs through the canyon and finishes in Colorado." Finished. Annabeth and Cade looked at each other, and at the same time, they said "If you can teach Audria her powers, we can make it to the Gulf and we can get a free ticket through the canyon."

I thought of the possibilities. It all came down to one thing. I had to teach Audria how to use her special powers.

**THIS COULD GET UGLY… TRUST ME THIS STORY GETS WAY BETTER, SO KEEP READING, AND PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	10. We Take the Air Bubble Express

I don't own Percy Jackson or the characters

I don't own Percy Jackson or the characters.

We take the air bubble express.

I blinked, and some salt water sneezed onto Audria's face.

"How did you do that!?" She looked anxious to learn. I'm not much of a teacher… at all. So I had to sit down and think of my next words so I didn't sound stupid. Cade was shaking his head… and Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Uh… erm… What do you think about yourself?" I asked nervously.

"Well… I guess I'm athletic… and I like water. I have some good friends that I probably won't see for a while…"

"Well… none of those exist anymore…Just focus on the water. You are water!!" I was beginning to sound like a training specialist.

"But you just said water didn't exist…" said Audria confused.

"Well ignore that."

"Well, now I'm focusing on sports and missing my friend…"

"NO! Forget that!"

"But you…"

"JUST CLEAR YOUR MIND AND ONLY THINK OF WATER!! NOTHING ELSE!! YOU ARE THE WATER!!" Audria looked a little taken aback… but she closed her eyes and focused.

"The water is your slave…" I cooed. "It will do whatever you ask from it."

They were silent… both concentrating. No wonder Annabeth was so short tempered with me! I looked up at her. Cade whispered something to her, and she started laughing.

"Now… What do you want the water to do?" I asked coolly.

"To get me a coke… I'm thirsty…" I raised an eyebrow, but suddenly Audria gave a funny face that kind of looked like she might puke… but it was gone. And suddenly a tentacle of water raced up to camp.

In a second, it came back with a diet coke, and handed it to Audria.

"Well…" said Grover. "Now we have a butler… sweet. Can I get a grass shake?" The tentacle came over and slapped Grover. We all started laughing.

"Well now you have the basic idea of all you can do. The rest will just come naturally."

We all walked down to the shore, away from where people could see us. Audria and I went chest deep, the others shivered at ankle deep. Audria and I concentrated… which was hard with our ADHD. I lost count of how many times I said, "Hey look a fish… Hi buddy!" Eventually though, the water around us was completely dry. Grover Cade and Annabeth waded over to the dry circle. Together, Cade Grover and I began to push the air bubble outwards, while the two girls decided how thing s would best fit. In a matter of minutes, we all plopped down in the air bubble, and relaxed.

"Well, Cade decided Audria should get a nick name like the rest of us…" laughed Annabeth. "Introducing………………Fish brain. Because obviously she can't concentrate on much more than a fish can… and now, you matching nick names." She pointed to us.

She looked down at her knees.

"Don't worry, your nick name's still better than mine…" said Cade.

"And what is yours?" Audria asked.

"Well… um… Doofus… "He said quietly.

"I didn't hear you what?" I said loudly.

"DOOFUS!!" Audria looked happy again.

Our vessel was only going about forty miles per hour. That would get us to the Panama Canal in a few weeks… but that wouldn't do. I concentrated REALLY hard on making it go faster. I felt a twinge, then a lurch in my stomach… PLLLT!! Oh boy… Now our bubble smelled to! I farted in front of everybody. They all screamed, and covered their noses, but I noticed that a jet stream of bubbles were rocketing out of the back like a tail, now we were going AT LEAST 90 miles per hour.

Annabeth looked nervous as she read a book; and Cade twitched an eye as he looked into space thinking. I played around with a loose flap on my back pack, and Audria watched me. Grover was munching on a can of sweet corn… without the corn. I never noticed how much less energy it took to work with water with someone else…'cause I was hardly tired. I stopped the bubble and talked to a fish.

"Hey… do you know where we are?" I asked.

"Why yes lord…" All of the other fish were crowding around now.

"You are in the middle of North Carolina." They tried to bow.

"Well thanks guys… see ya'." We sped away, with some of the fish following us. That was good, one day of progress, and we were halfway through the country. I leaned back and shut my eyes. I was JUST getting tired, but then. THUMP!! We all jumped in fright… Annabeth dropped her book, Cade woke out of his trance, Grover started shaking, and Audria turned her head this way and that. THUMP!! Grover shook harder. I saw a shimmer in the moonlight… then a fishlike figure appeared in the light. Our bubble was under attack!

**OH BOY!! HERE COMES THE ACTION!!****PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	11. WE Meet the Fish of Doom

I don't own Percy Jackson or the characters

I don't own Percy Jackson or the characters.

We Meet the Fish of Doom

The moonlight glittered over the beast, and I JUST managed to get a glimpse of it. It was the size of a whale, and had six tentacles, and a mouth that had sharp teeth. These teeth were so sharp that it made a sharks tooth look as dull as a balloon.

"AGH!! A KETAE!" Screamed Annabeth. I recalled the name from a story about Princess Andromeda being attacked by the sister of this thing… but Mother Goose didn't want me to recall story time, as a fin the size of my head slapped the bubble, and the beast charged our bubble. I instinctively drew riptide, and Cade brought out his curved blade. Annabeth got her knife ready, while Grover gnawed on the outside of his can to make a sharp throwing utensil. Audria's wide eyes looked right at the monster. POP!! Our vessel was ruined. Audria and I had to get the others, and give them a little air bubble around their heads so they could see and breath. But the sly daemon fish was a WAY better swimmer than everybody. It went around in a circular motion, causing us to hide in a tornado of bubbles… right were we couldn't see the enemy. Cade turned around… his sword ready. I looked forward and raised riptide. Grover sharpened hi can and looked to the left. Annabeth went over to protect Audria on the right. I could tell we were all scared. It was to quiet. The bubbles were slowly popping, and I herd a distant bellow. My breathing grew fast, as I noticed a pair of gleaming yellow eyes. A jet stream of bubbles sped by Annabeth's head. Then total silence. We all looked around precautiously. SCREECH!! The beast tackled Grover, he was about to bite his head off, but Annabeth bravely leaped onto the scaly monster's back, and stabbed. This beast was strong and didn't die though. It took me a second to realize that I was to busy recalling how brave Annabeth was to notice that I wasn't fighting. Audria picked up the closest rock, and threw it at the beast. Cade charged. But instead of knocking out the beast… the rock hit Cade.

"OUCH!!" yelped Cade as he fell to the floor. The beast let go of Grover and headed for Cade. I stopped marveling Annabeth, and swam over to Cade. I used my sword to slash at the monster. He winced in pain… while Cade got up. Together we swung our swords at the beast. Cade's sword seemed so aerodynamic, as it lithely swerved in the water. My riptide looked plain deadly. Annabeth, and the shaken Grover jumped in our defense line, and Audria found the closest rock… and joined the party. We backed the daemon fish away… and the second it lunged at us, we gave a powerful stab. A wave of wet dust flooded around us… popping the bubble. We all looked fine at first. But then I realized Annabeth, Cade and Grover's head might explode from the pressure.

"We need to make a bubble and quick!!" I shouted to Audria.

We both shoved the pain and fear out of our bodies and concentrated on the water. Luckily… two demigods are better than one. We started another bubble in seconds, and got everyone inside in seconds.

"PANT, PANT! Thanks Percy!! I have a major headache!!" moaned Grover as he plopped down on the bubble.

"Yeah… thanks dude! I thought I was a goner… again…" Said Cade as he followed Grover's example.

"I'm beat!" shouted Audria as she leaned back on her back pack, and shut her eyes. In seconds everyone except Annabeth and me were asleep. I noticed her looking at me. Not just taking a quick glance… like if you were cheating on a test… but she was STARING at me. No blinking.

"Can I help you?" I said quietly.

"Percy… I think you are the bravest boy I've ever met." I was growing red.

"You started that defense line…" She continued.

"No… Cade helped."

"It doesn't matter if Cade dies… he's already half dead! But you could have died… and you protected us." We were silent. The moon was almost full, and it rippled on the water. Annabeth looked at me again. I just stared back. She looked SO beautiful… and before I knew it, our heads were inches apart… then…

"Myuh nuh… SEA WEEVEL!!" Shouted Grover in his sleep. We quickly backed away our heads.

"Better… um… get some sleep seaweed brain…" said Annabeth, embarrassed. I snapped my fingers in frustration… and went to bed.

**OH! SO CLOSE! IT GETS EVEN BETTER SOON, SO STICK AROUND!! ****PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	12. We Race a Demon

I don't own Percy Jackson or the characters

I don't own Percy Jackson or the characters.

We Race Demons.

Audria and I sat in the back of the bubble sharing a piece of chocolate cake for breakfast, while Cade and Annabeth ate bread and juice pouches. Grover munched happily on a bottle of Dr. Pepper. According to my nautical senses, we were near Coco Beach in Orlando, Florida. And right as I sensed that, a surfer zoomed right above. I couldn't resist having to make him crash. Audria and I both started laughing as he did a front flip… and landed a belly flop into the water. Audria was really fun to hang out with… and according to her stories she was really athletic. I never really thought about how great it was when you had a sibling on the quest with you. My happy moment was ruined though as we passed Miami, and we all (Except Cade and Audria) knew were we were heading. The entrance to the sea of monsters opened 500 yards ahead of.

"Percy… We HAVE to turn…" sounded Grover.

"Yeah Percy… I'm never going through that again!!" Yelped Annabeth.

"What's so bad?" Asked Cade.

"Yeah… that's the Bermuda Triangle isn't it?" Continued Audria.

"Well… to mortals it's the Bermuda Triangle… butt o us it's a thing called the Sea of Monsters. It filled of all sorts of horrible things. Cade… you remember your girlfriend… Circe? She lives there." Annabeth started to laugh as I explained. Cade grew red as he remembered how he had to save us from Circe.

"Well…" Annabeth continued. "It isn't safe to go near it… Kronos might be using it to recruit more monsters. Suddenly the bubble gave a sharp churn. We all looked under us… a pair of flashing eyes met ours. I felt a tug in the water… and we all watched in shock as a mouth the size of the Titanic popped out of the water. I JUST managed to avoid being popped.

"Kronos must have lifted the boundaries!!" Yelped Annabeth as she crawled to the opposite side of the bubble.

"Audria!!" I shouted. "Let's get this slow pony on fast lane!!" She must have understood me… 'cause she followed my example… and together we focused on getting this bubble a pair of shoes. The bubble gave a lurch… and right as a giant pair of choppers snapped wear our bubble used to be… we sped off.

I looked behind us… but wish I didn't. The stupid monster was hot on our tail.

"Let's unleash the rocket boost!!" I yelled… feeling like James Bond. The bubble lurched fast… and even inside the bubble, our hair was flying, and our cheeks were flopping. We all got thrown to the back of the bubble, as the beast snapped our back. Audria and I focused as hard as we could on making this faster. A rock appeared in the distance… If we could just get there… I lurched JUST faster. I aimed all of my concentration n juking that rock. The beast snapped again. 100 yards… 80 yards… SNAP!! 60 yards………….30 yards…10 yards!! Together we leaped to the side of the bubble, and tumbled to the side. We watched in pleasure as the demon slammed in an avalanche heap of rock. More yellow dust filled the water. I slowed down the bubble, and sat down. I was completely drained of energy. So was Audria. I managed to do one last thing before I fell asleep though. I checked where we were. North Nicaragua. We were going to be at the Panama Canal by tomorrow.

…………………………………………………

I woke to the smell of manmade water. I blinked open my eyes, and looked up. There were many workers, and a lot of machines. We made it to the Panama Canal. I noticed how relieved everyone looked. Now we were going to ride along the polluted Mexico shores until we made it up the Gulf of California. At the top of that… we were going to have to take the Colorado River through the Grand Canyon… and find stuff out. We easily did that in a day… and we were getting very grumpy from sitting inside of a bubble for three days… with no room to stretch. We all felt so relieved as the sun set and we managed to clamber over to the mouth of the Colorado River. By now it was like three in the morning… and we got out of the bubble.

The area around us was so hot yet wet… and it was like a tropical desert. Audria and I plopped onto a nice pile of grass, and fell asleep. I could only imagine what we were going to go find out in the morning.

**OH BOY!! NOW THE STORY WON'T BE SO FAST AND CONFUSING. NEXT CHAPTER WILL ANSWER A LOT OF QUESTIONS…**


	13. We go Red Water Rafting

I don't own Percy Jackson or the characters

I don't own Percy Jackson or the characters.

We go Red Water Rafting

We found out that the place we stopped at was like a little island. And when you got all the way North you were at the mouth of the Colorado River. Of course, luckily for us, our little island was inhabited. Normally that's bad… But the people who were also here were raft sellers. And we needed a raft. We didn't receive any mortal money… so we relied on Cade to bargain us in.

"Will let us not never, ever not, never not give us the raft for free?" The Indian dude shrugged.

"Fine by me…" Cade thought for a minute.

"Shoot…" He mumbled to himself. Hen he fished around in is pocket.

"My friend Lincoln's thinkin' differently." He said as he shook hands with the guy, and snuck him a five dollar bill. The cashier gave him a do-you-think-I'm-stupid? Look.

"Keep my buddy, and have memories of poor hungry children, with no transportation DIE out in the wild." Sneered Cade. I slapped my hand to my forehead. Cade looked like he was about to cry.

"You monster…" He cried and walked over to us. I could tell he was faking.

"I'll give you a used one to leave me alone!" Shouted the cashier.

"I'll take it!" Shouted Cade.

Our raft sucked. Plain and simple. We had to cut off so much bark so we could fix holes with bark and sap. When we were done… our raft looked like a floating blue tree.

"I kind of like the style…" Said Grover as we pushed it to the North shore.

"Let's just hope it holds up… the Colorado River is fresh water… so Percy and I are helpless." Said Audria. I agreed. This was going to be difficult.

"Let's just prey we live!" Said Annabeth from behind. We all climbed in. I was in front with Grover; we were supposed to keep the raft straight. Audria and Annabeth were in the middle… making sure we didn't hit anything… and Cade was in the back. He was basically going to do the turns. Together, we shot off into the water, and towards the mouth of the Colorado River.

The trip started out really easily… but as we got into Arizona, things got UNBEARABLY hot. This meant story time with Annabeth.

"Legends say that when temperatures get extremely hot, it's because the fiery feathers of the Phoenix are acting like shingles to the sun."

"Are Phoenix's nice?" Asked Grover.

"Depends…" said Annabeth. "IF they're hungry. They'll kill anything. But if it's just passed meal time, they're like your personal pet parakeet." On that cheery note, we noticed our first white Waters ahead. Cade gave out a huge smile. THUGUNK!!SHOOM!!SPLAT!!SPLASH!! Our raft went up and down, and all around. We just got soaking wet.

"Woo Hoo!" yelped Cade and Audria at the same time. I noticed Cade wasn't holding on to anything at the time… and he was sitting on the edge. Grover was shaking cold. And Annabeth gave a BIG sigh of relief.

We rafted for a few hours. I'm not going to boar you with all the sweaty details… so I'll just skip it to the part where thins get ugly… We noticed our first hills up in the distance. We were getting closer. Right as we entered a narrow gorge between the hills, we saw a ton of hiking trails. In a matter of seconds, It seemed like those little hills turned into mountains. Tourists looked down at us, and we caught up to a few other rafts.

"Now we just need to find whatever titan lives here…" I said calmly. This was getting to easy. To bad in my world, there CAN'T be such a thing as easy.

"Um…" said Audria looking up. I followed her example. Above us, in the sun's shadow, an outline of the biggest bird I've ever seen looked at us.

"SKWAWK!!" It screeched, and dove downwards.

"Oh sweet mother of Kronos…" muttered Cade. Luckily right as the fiery death bird was about to kill us, a white water appeared. We were swept out of the way JUST in time. But a splashing wave took over our raft, and we were flung out. I heard screams from the tourist above, and I looked around. It looked like a mutant bird the size of a semi truck was lit on fire. It squawked again, and burped up a fire ball.

"DIVE!!" I yelled. We all went under water, as a luminescent ball raced over head. We poked up the wrong time though. The Hungry Phoenix caused an avalanche of rocks to rain on us… and it was flying to high to attack it. The water carried us, and we prayed for the best. We had to dodge a couple more fire balls, and prevent getting rained on by boulders. It didn't work to well. I was hit a few times… and the water around us was turning red. Suddenly, the demon poultry lunged into the water. It didn't get me… but it caught Audria. Annabeth lunged for Audria's hand, but started flying up with her. I felt an alarm run through me. No matter what time it was… it felt so good touching Annabeth's hand… but then my happy place exploded as I LOOKED DOWN AND SAW Grover give a mighty bleat, and jump after me. Cade grabbed Grover's foot, and we all flew upwards. The phoenix was getting tired as we finally reached the top. I didn't know birds could sweat. But this one did. Its wing beet slowed down… and suddenly… it dropped us.

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" screeched Annabeth.

"HOLY SH-…" I started… but something grabbed me. Annabeth was hugging me. I heard Cade giving a happy scream… and then a maniacal laugh. Audria just stayed quiet.

"SEAWEED BRAIN!!" Yelled Annabeth.

"WHAT!!" I yelled back.

"NOW ISN'T THE RIGHT TIME!! BUT I LO-…" THUNK!!

We hit the water, and all was black.

……………………………………………………………

I woke up to a light cave. It had stone crafted torches of Greek fire, and little flowers and trees, and red rock formation growing each way. There was a natural waterfall in the middle. I turned around and saw Annabeth's relieved face.

"Don't ever scare me like that again!!" She screamed. She slapped me, and then hugged me.

Cade, Audria, and Grover sounded like, "OUCH! AWWW…."

Cade whistled, and I flipped him off. They all started laughing.

"Enough fooling around young ones!!" snapped a voice from the dark.

"Who's there?" I asked. Growing red.

"I am Mother Gaea."

**OH BOY!! NOW HERE"S WHERE THE REAL STORY BEGINS!!**


	14. We Hitch a Ride to the Moon

I don't own Percy Jackson or the characters

I don't own Percy Jackson or the characters.

We Hitch a Ride to the Moon.

We all stared in awe as a woman with dark brown hair, green eyes, and a laurel stepped out of the dark. She didn't look like my great grandmother… more like my older sister.

"Percy. I have been awaiting you." I felt a tingle run down my spine when she said my name.

"Why do you need us?" Asked Annabeth sharply.

"You have received a special quest…correct?"

"Yup." Answered Audria.

"Well… like you've heard… Oranos and I have no longer together."

"But why…" asked Cade.

"Your great grandfather has cheated so many times…UGH! So one day, I decided I needed some time without him, and had to teach him a lesson. So I sent your grandfather to send HIM to Tartarus. He formed again when Kronos formed… and he was still the same dirty rotten scum bag he always was!! He isn't even caring about his job anymore! He's letting all this pollution comes into the air…"

"Calm down!" Said Grover. "Tell us after this…"

"Well… Kronos was utterly evil… so I helped ground him to Tatarus." I wanted to laugh." Anyways… when he escaped, and I left Oranos, he took over our main palace. The Forest in the sky. Yes… Oranos gave it to me on our anniversary." She looked really dreamy for a second… then continued.

"Now they're using it as an aerial base. A BIG advantage in the war." She gave each of us a serious gaze.

"Demigods… they captured him! In his own palace! They have magic on him that's preventing him to use his powers… and they took over the forest in the sky!!" I felt dumbfounded. Kronos was going to win if we didn't get the forest in the sky back…

After Gaea gave us a 'in depth report' of the forest in the sky… she teleported us outside, and left us to ponder. We made an agreement… If we won back the forest in the sky, she and Oranos would help us fight the war. A HUGE advantage. If not… she would turn us into trees in the middle of the Savannah desert… so we HAD to win this one.

We chose a nice little tourist trail, and followed it to our new camp.

"Okay..." I said positively. "We need to hitch a ride on a rocket ship, and ask it to land on something it can't even see. Sounds easy!" Grover moaned.

"It's not like it would be different for me if I died…" Said a sad Grover.

"Maybe we don't need a ship…" said Cade.

"Yeah…" Agreed Audria. "You told me about that teleportation thing you did over the summer."

"Well, that will only work inside of the Universe." Said Annabeth matter-of-factly.

We sat down and thought.

Grover sighed. "We haven't even seen this place! Percy and Audria have dreamed about it, but…" I cut him off.

"Grover that's it!! Audria and I could fell everything in that dream!! Maybe if we all had that dream, we could go there!!"

"How do we do that?" Asked Annabeth.

"We could all do the same exact thing for a day, and see what happens…" suggested Audria. Cade was looking off into space again… which meant any second now a plan would pop up in his mind. PING!!

"Audria!" He said. "You told me Percy and you communicated through those shells…"

"Sand dollars." I corrected. "Sorry, go on."

"Well how did you get them there?"

"I just held on to it…" Annabeth's face lit up.

"That's it!! If we all hold hands, we'll all dream of the forest!!" She said happily.

I heard Cade mumble. "This will be interesting…"

………………………………………………….

Night came and we were finally all tired. I commanded some water to put out the fire, and went to the others.

"Time to save the world…" I whispered. I felt Annabeth grab my hand. I control myself to stop smiling. Then Cade said.

"Not bad…" Looking at our hands.

"Look who's talking." I countered. He looked down and noticed Audria was holding his hand. He blushed and narrowed his eyes at me.

Grover connected us, and we all laid down making ourselves comfortorable.

I'll tell you… keeping your hands together and trying to sleep is VERY hard to do. But finally we all closed our eyes. FLASH!! I looked all around. To one side there was a sunny land of rare flowers, and twisting trees. Then to the other side was a palace surrounded with storm clouds, and guarded by five laistrygonians. How pleasant…

I was worried the plan didn't work for a second, but then Cade and Audria appeared. Annabeth popped up to, still holding my hand. Grover then appeared.

"Let's go kick some titan as-…" I started.

"We need a plan!" Cade and Annabeth scowled at the same time.

**ALMOST TIME FOR A BIG BATTLE SCENE!! PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	15. We Climb up the Royal Trash Shoot

I don't own Percy Jackson or the character

I don't own Percy Jackson or the character.

We Climb up the Royal Trash Shoot.

"The best idea is to study the palace, and attack by surprise. We shouldn't fight Kronos… just set Oranos free." Said Annabeth logically. I was fidgeting like a fish with a hook in its mouth… ready to fight Kronos. I stopped fidgeting when I looked at Cade. I basically jumped out of pants. Cade's skin was all dead, and he didn't have lips. His shirt was ton at the stomach, revealing a long pink scar on his upper stomach. His hat even looked older.

Everyone else screamed (Or bleated…) when they saw him.

He looked annoyed. "Didn't you here Nico say I was going to be a zombie every full moon! Well there's always a full moon here!!" The sun shone on the moon at a WAY different angle… so the moon was always full, and looked like a triangle. I tried to ignore Cade as we walked around the building. Staying low to the ground so we didn't get caught.

We found that there was a place in the back where Kronos tossed his scraps, and that wasn't guarded. Maybe the stench warded off un wanted visitors… But either way, it was our one way ticket to winning this war. We clambered over the adobe brick wall, and belly flopped into a pit of trash. How fun… but we swam around until we found the trash shoot. I shoved Cade forward.

"Go see if we can climb it…" I coaxed. Cade grumbled something in ancient Greek, and poked his head up the shoot.  
SPLAT!!

A whole plate of old spaghetti splattered all over Cade's face. Audria and I started cracking up.

"Erm… yeah… we can climb…" Grumbled Cade as he used a bony hand to scrape some meatball out of his eyes.

On a regular basis, we would make Cade go in front. But since he was already splattered with spaghetti, we just made Audria do it… Cade was second, and Annabeth was third. I was fourth… (And I really liked my spot. Just think about it…) Grover was last.

The trash soot was like a big dirty laundry shoot. It had a curved platform covered in muck, and there was a distant light WAY ahead. Audria felt around for a dry spot, and launched herself forward. She used all her might to not slip, and keep going. Cade didn't even look bothered by the muck as he clambered after her. Annabeth was very picky though. It took her 5 minutes to take the first leap up. Grover and I clambered after her. After about fifteen minutes; I looked up and saw Cade and Audria playing 'Go Fish'.

"Got any eights…"

"Nope… go fish!"

At one point, they dropped a card. I ducked with Annabeth, and heard Grover bleat with pain.

"PAPER CUT!!"

FINALLY after about thirty minutes, we noticed Cade was asleep at the top. Their backs were pressed against one side, and they used their feet to stay put. Cade woke up when he heard us.

"This our stop?" He asked sleepily. I looked out. The Kampe and a few dracaenas were looking at a piece of paper. They were in a turquoise, stone plastered hallway, with a lot of decorations of little angels, and clocks. But they plastered up some purple, orange and black wall paper. If I didn't know any better, I would have said it was Halloween.

"No…" I sighed. "We have to find a hall way that's less crowded. An evil telekhine was leading a smaller group around saying things like, "And this is where master Kronos sends his architectural workers to study. The Kampe waved at the tour group, and showed them around.

We had to climb up at LEAST three more stories, until we found an empty bathroom. We climbed out, and noticed a sign that said 'Boy's room.' I gasped and covered Audria's eyes. She slapped away my hand. We were about to sit down right there, but we heard stomping headed straight here.

"Come on!" Whispered Audria. We followed her into a stall.

"We need to get this creep out of here…" Whispered Annabeth VERY quietly. Cade smiled. I had to stop from puking when he tore off his head, and tossed it into the stall where the monster was. We heard a scream… and the monster ran out. We came out of the stall, and retrieved Cade's head. He snapped it on like an action figure.

We looked out the nearest window. We were WAY up high… and really soar.

"Wanna' know what I just realized…" Said Annabeth sacredly.

I sighed. "What?"

"I bet Kronos has Oranos somewhere where he can't see the sky. Like underground… In the dungeon." I wanted to scream and toss a toilet at Cade… but I held my anger.

"Well… there's only one thing to do…" bleated Grover.

"YES!!" Yelled Cade, as he dove into the trash thing. Audria was swift on his tail. I closed my eyes, and did a cannon ball. I heard Grover bleat above me as he yelped out. Annabeth let out a blood piercing scream. It was very dark and slimy. It felt like you were traveling through a trail of flying slugs. Luckily I landed on a nice soft Cade. The rest of them fell into the big trashcan, and we peeked out. It was an underground lair with one little light. In the corner lied a figure. He looked like an average human… except he had long, sweaty gray hair, and a close shaven beard that hadn't been taken care of for weeks. He was covered in dirt, and struggled to get out of the wire.

"Erm… Oranos?" I asked bravely. He stopped struggling, and looked at me. His eyes were pale green, and he had a big nose.

"His eyes widened.

"Don't come near me!!" He yelled.

"It's okay! We're half-blood!" I yelled back. Annabeth and Grover leaped out. The rest of us followed. Annabeth used her dagger to cut through the thick wire… but it was TOO thick. Cade slashed his sword, and the wires snapped right off.

"What do you call that thing again?" I asked.

"The Dawn Treader… Because it's as light as the wind that treads the early dawn!" He said in a cheesy hero accent.

"Wow Cade… that's deep…" Said Audria.

"Nah… I just made it up." We all started laughing.  
"ENOGH!" Bellowed Oranos. "I can't use my powers yet, so we have to get out of here." He gave us a serious look, and together, we ran across the room.

"Where do you think you're going Perseus Jackson!!"

Kronos had found us.

**CLIFF HANGER!! KEEP READING FOR A SUPER AWESOME FIGHT,AND THE FINAL BATTLE LATER ON!!**


	16. Audria Leads us to a Fork in the Road

I don't own Percy Jackson or the characters

I don't own Percy Jackson or the characters.

Audria leads us To a Fork in the Road.

Kronos, just the same as he was last time, appeared out of the darkness with a smug smile on his face.

"Foolish demigods! You fell right into my trap!" HE smirked. "Oranos can't use his powers underground." He screeched.

"Hey, remember this?" Said Cade as he pulled out his sword. Kronos's eyes turned to marble. He obviously still wanted that sword.

"Well… go fetch!" He tossed his sword up the stair case. Kronos charged after it. I saw Grover mouth 'What an idiot!' and Audria and Annabeth were laughing.

"It was worth a try… come on!" I felt really stupid. Cade didn't really throw the sword; he just made it look like that. I decided not to say I fell for that.

"Come on!" Yelled Oranos. He sounded like a dude from lord of the rings, as we went up the staircase.

The second we went into moonlight… Kronos looked like six cups of coffee were injected into him. He widened hi turquoise eyes… and grunted. We heard "CHARGE!!" From around the corner. We turned and saw two laistrygonians, an empousai, three hellhounds, and a dracaena stumble around the corner, wearing full armor. We started to run to the other side, but we noticed several telekhines and an evil half blood. I drew riptide, and started looking from side to side. Oranos took a deep breath. Suddenly things went quiet, the air around us evaporated. I felt all my weight disappear. I don't know what it's like to be high… but I think I found out. Then… BAM!! We whiplashes back to reality, and dodged several hundred fiery spears fly over head. I still felt dizzy, and had to grab Annabeth's hand so she didn't fall. All six of us sprinted past the out cold bodies.

"This way…" grunted Oranos. We followed him around a corner, and saw a carved marble front door. Guarded by two laistrygonians and a Cyclops. Kronos mustered a giant gust, and sent the beasts flying away. We were out of breath and two steps out of the front door… when all around us things went black.

"Not so fast!" Kronos yelled. He popped up in front of us, and turned around. I nearly puked. Luke was formed onto his back.

"This is the only way this foolish boy will live. Slowly he will form onto me, and I will be even MORE powerful!!"

I looked at my friends. Cade was clenching his teeth, and holding up dawn treader… Annabeth was on the verge of tears, but still held out her dagger. Grover put on his brave face and threatened Kronos with a chewed on can. Audria still didn't have a weapon… but she held up her fists… but then a dopey look crossed her face. She looked like she might faint… she blinked, and pulled a fork out of her pocket. She rubbed her thumb over it, and it enlarged. It turned into a celestial bronze sword, with a fine leather handle. She had a sea rock hand guard, and an extremely long blue glow. The hilt of her sword was sharp, but at the top, it cut into two deadly prongs. On the hilt I read perfect Greek writing. 'Tsunamic.' I gaped, just like every one else. WHAT THE HADES JUST HAPPENED!! But Kronos was gaping as well, and Oranos smiled.

"You always were the bad kid…" He evaporated the darkness…. Grabbed us all by our shirts, and flew us into the sky.

Oranos flew us to the very top tower. It was the longest, and carved with a light greenish-blue stone. We went in, and climbed spiral stair case all the way to a bell room… but without the bell.

"Children… I owe you a great debt for letting me free… I shall serve your side in battle." I almost yelped with glee… but Grover beat me to it. Annabeth wrapped me in a HUGE hug. I began to glow red… Cade did a fist pump, and ducked as Audria's new sword flew over head. Audria looked pleased.

"I can also be your taxi for today… until I must take you home."

"Well… there's no where to go up here…" I said. Grover's eyes widened.

"WAIT!! We need to go to the deepest part of the forest." He said. Annabeth raised an eye.

"Guys… I forgot to tell you… but that pamphlet I found over the summer… It was an instruction pamphlet!!" I'd never used an instruction pamphlet and didn't plan to…

"Well… What is it about?" Asked Audria.

"Pan wrote, saying that his soul was scattered across the wildest parts in the world! I KNOW one's in Mother Gaea's cave… and one's in the deepest part of this forest!" I could tell that was all the truth.

"I HAVE to do this…" He gave each one of us a hard stare.

I spoke up first.

"I say we find Pan's soul." Grover gave me grateful stare.

"I agree!" Piped Annabeth, and put her hand on mine. Cade shrugged, and topped the hand tower. Audria looked around.

"If you can't beat the crowd… join it." She stuck her hand in.

Oranos looked troubled.

"My forest is very dangerous. And if you want to make it back home… be at this portal at midnight. NO SOONER OR LATER!!" That was a tough order to fill. But this was so IMPORTANT!!

Audria sheathed her fork sword, Cade looked around cautiously. Annabeth gave me a beaming smile, and Grover was jumping with joy. Oranos said, "Good luck!!" And held up his hands. In one second, we were on the rim of the forest… with no idea what were to come.

**I KNOW THAT I SAID THERE WAS A FIGHT SCENE… BUT I LIED!! BUT THE INAL BATTLE IS A FEW CHAPTERS AWAY, AND THE NEXT CHAPTER IS VERY EERIE… PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**P.S. - I KNOW GROVER ALREADY LEARNED ABOUT PAN IN THE FOURTH BOOK… BUT THAT NAVER HAPPENED IN MY STORY!!**


	17. I Play Charades With a Forest

I don't own Percy Jackson or the characters

I don't own Percy Jackson or the characters.

I Play Charades with a forest.

I blinked open my eyes, and looked around. Trees… They were green, and blue…. And black and had gruesome green vines that looked like snakes, and an eerie mist wavered around them. I heard some sort of a croak, then a growl. How do you imagine Bigfoot? Well he's not pleasant… imagine looking forward, and seeing this figure. That's what happened here. The beast's yellow eyes widened when it saw me, then it revealed fang filled mouth. Then, slowly, it turned its head to the side. It got to the point where I was really scared… Then Bigfoot disappeared.

"G-Guys….." I said timidly. I stood up, and looked around. Audria was tied to my back… then she was free. It seemed like a cruel magic trick. Audria was looking from side to side like one of those cat clocks from all the cartoons… then I faintly heard a ticking noise.

"Annabeth!!" I yelled. I nearly leaped out of my pants as Annabeth touched my shoulder.

We walked around in a complete circle. We couldn't tell where we were, and then Grover formed out of the ground.

"Thank gods! Grover find what you need… This place makes Hades look like fun!"  
He nodded, and took the lead. So far I was the only one who talked.

"Where's Cade?" I asked waiting for NO response.

I heard a rustle in the leaves, and turned around. Nothing… Then I looked forward, and saw Cade doing the stupid head turning thing… I was to scared to tell if I pee'd myself yet. _Clip, clip clop._

I spun around to see nothing. _Clippity clop. _I could swear raining blood, the song, was playing in the background somewhere. I then heard a faint circle of clopping, and then the song got louder, SNAP!! Audria blinked for once and looked at me.

"Percy… What's going on?!"

"I don't know." I responded.

I looked at my group. All of them started to do the head turn thing, and gave a large smile, that's when I saw a shadow from the corner of my eye. I spun around, and saw a flash appear. I spun back around. And saw my group heading towards us. Then Bigfoot appeared behind me, and I couldn't move. He started bending his head down towards me, until I could feel his fur. Audria looked panic stricken. I didn't ever know her as someone to get scared. But she was now. That's when I noticed a snake wrapping around her. She wasn't scared of something like that… until it did the head turn thing. That's when I saw the shadow again. I flashed around, and saw the evil gave of twenty centaurs. They loaded their bow, and shot Bigfoot. He evaporated, and the snake disappeared. Then as the centaurs slowly trotted towards us, my friends started walking over to me. The song was playing louder, and the group was standing next to me. Then everything changed. My friends realized something… and they came out of zombie mode.

I was so relieved, I turned and hugged Annabeth. To my surprise, she hugged me back. It felt so… well… Right… I didn't want to let go. The centaur made us though.

"Stop fooling young half bloods. You have important mission, yes?"

"Erm… yeah. Let my friend explain…" I said shyly turning red as I scampered away. Grover, who was shaking, stepped up to the centaur.

"I-I-I is Grover Und-Underwear. Wait NO! Grover Underwood!!"

"Well… What do you seek?"

"Pan's soul…" He said lamely. The centaur's raised there brows.

"We have no souls to spare… And Lord Pan died long ago foolish centaur." Grover narrowed his eyes.

"He is NOT dead! And I'm a satyr!!" The centaurs laughed harder. Grover was shaking with rage.

"Why, I ought to…" He pulled out his reed pipes and started playing a song. Suddenly, the sunlight from somewhere appeared through the trees, and the dead plants roared to life. Now the forest looked lighter… Happier.

"Whoa!! Said Audria happily. I had to agree. Suddenly a milky white thing flew out of all of the surrounding plants; they turned into a tornado, and started flying towards the reed pipes. SHING!! FLASH!! One of the bland wooden reed pipes turned green, and then the sad world reappeared. Dang…

"Uh… That will be all…" Squeaked Grover. I had to stop him from fainting.

"Oh my gods!! That was SOOOOOOO cool Grover!!" Yelped Audria. Grover started turning red.

"Could one of you fine centaurs point me too the nearest sky temple?" Asked Annabeth casually.

"Yeah, it's like, totally, like, that way!!" Said one.

"Yeah DUDE!!" They all roamed off screaming. We all shrugged simultaneously, and headed in the direction the centaur pointed.

"What time is it?" I asked after what felt like an hour. Annabeth picked up a stick, and turned to the sky. The trees looked normal now, and a bunch of flowers grew around us. Annabeth could BARELY see the sun, but she muttered something to herself, and talked.

"It's eleven fifty seven!!" She yelped. I looked forward. Audria was sprinting away.

"Come on slow pokes!!" She yelled way ahead. Cade shrugged, and charged forward. Grover bleated, and galloped away.

"Come on Annabeth… We HAVE to get there!!" I said. Together we sprinted towards the sky temple.

Annabeth began falling behind two minutes into the trip, I grabbed her hand, and together we ran. I counted down in my head. 3… We were almost there… 2… we could almost touch the building… 1… we leaped, and JUST BARELY made it. I saw a familiar face looking down at us from the roof.

"I'll help because I'm nice…" He shouted, and he flew all of us onto the little empty bell tower.

"You guys are lucky I'm nice… or you would have had to find another way home…"

"Thanks!" I panted. He clapped, and a large wind swept though the tower. We started spinning, then, SNAP!! I felt dizzy… and opened my eyes. Annabeth was still holding my hand, and we were face planted into a pile of snow. Wait… SNOW!? I leaped up. We were on top of a GIANT hill… there was a few evergreens around us, and 5 snowboards. Cade's face lit up.

We had to snowboard down.


	18. Cade Does Snow School

I don't own Percy Jackson or the characters

I don't own Percy Jackson or the characters.

Cade does Snow School.

I grunted in frustration as the latch on my board flailed off.

"Erm… Cade?" Started Annabeth. "Can I get some help?"

"One second…" He responded.

"Why one second?" I grumbled.

"'Cause I'm helping someone!"

"Who?"

"Audria!!"

"Why her?"

"Ladies first dude!!"

"Why not Annabeth?"

"She's my sister… she doesn't count."

I fell back into the snow.

"k… Annabeth next." I waited as patiently as I could… until he finally came to me.

"Okee dokey… see that hole there?" He pointed to small hole thing.

"Yup…"

"Put your first strap in that… and use that thing to tighten it." I followed his instruction. My snowboard was strapped on, and Cade started riding around in a circle.

"I don't know if I can do this…" stated Audria.

"You're saying that the thirteen year old varsity player who gets MVP in softball can't snowboard?" Cade responded. "It's just like surfing."

"I've never done surfing either…"

"Well just imagine it…" Audria closed her eyes, and hopped up. To our surprise, she boarded along as smoothly as the side of a fish.

"Whoo hoo!!" Shouted Cade. 'You are no longer fish for brains!! You are now surfgirl!!" I heard Audria cheer, and then she fell over.

"Grover next!" Cade said, as he shoved Grover up. I was getting ready for a huge crash… But he flailed his arms and waist around, and managed to go about 4 miles an hour.

"K… Annabeth! It's just like counterbalances… Percy… Ask Annabeth what counterbalances are. SEE YA'!!" He jumped out of his circle, and zoomed down the hill. I was left with Annabeth.

"so… Have you ever eaten pot pie?" I asked stupidly. Dang… why is it so hard to talk with her now a day.

"Uh… yeah… have you?" She said timidly, as she got up, and fell over.

"OUCH!!" I tried to get up to… I got about two feet, and face planted myself. I looked down the hill. Audria really DID look like she was surfing… I could hear Cade all the way up the hill, as he jumped off a mound of snow, and yelped, 'YEE HAW!!' It made me jealous.

"Hey… Seaweed brain?" Asked Annabeth, she was growing red, but I could tell it wasn't from the cold…

"I think the only way we're going to make it down is if we use each other to balance. I started growing red to.

"Ready?" Asked Annabeth, breaking the silence.

"I guess…" I said quietly. We both shot up, and I grabbed her waist, She grew as red as lava right there. That's when she grabbed my shoulders. My stomach did a somersault, and we started going forward.

"This is… awkward…" I told myself. Annabeth nodded. A slight fall started falling over the nice little slop. It was dusk, and the whole place looked quiet. The others were way ahead now… and I couldn't stop looking at Annabeth. The snow stuck to her sandy blonde hair, and the side of her face was glowing off of the sunset. Our eyes locked. Stormy grey and sea green. Before I noticed it… our heads were getting closer… and closer… and closer… until…

"Wassup' guys! WHOA!! Sorry…" Cade boarded off down the hill. He caught up to Audria, and told her something. She looked up the hill and whistled. I wanted to chuck a snowball at Cade… but then something way out of the usual happened. Something wet hit my cheek… and it wasn't snow. I looked at a beaming Annabeth.

"Percy… What I was about to say when we had our little sky diving adventure… well…" she looked like she might puke… and she was shaking a bit.

"Seaweed Brain… I love you!" The world stopped around me… one thousand butterflies erupted out of my stomach. I couldn't blink… I just realized. I loved her to. I was at a loss of words… a COMPLETE loss of words… The only thing we could do was let our lips meet… And it was the greatest feeling in the world… I didn't want to stop… I mean we were going full tongue and hand action… Finally we had to stop for air… and I looked around. Cade was sitting down… his mouth was hanging open.

"Percy… YOU DOG!!" Audria whistled again… and Cade started riding around in a big circle.

"Okay… Let's see that again!!" He screamed as he swerved around. Audria joined the circle. No matter how much Cade and Audria interfered… this was still the best moment of my life.

……………………………………………………………………

We had to set up camp that night, so we made a bark lean to an dstarted a fire.

"So… Cade… you didn't even look cold out there…" I said… trying to start a conversation.

"Nah… I could ride naked if I had to." We all gave himm a disgusted face.

"Hey! I didn't say I was going to!!" We all calmed down. "But I bet Annabeth would just LOVE to see Percy ride naked." Cade started laughing… but Annabeth punched his stomach… and fell to the floor in a painful laugh… while grunting "Good gods… HAHA… ahg!" We ate our beans, and slept, and the next morning, we all racked up our boards.

"Hey Annabeth… we should ride together…" I said.

"I think we can actually figure out how to ride now…"  
"That's not why…" She smiled. Let's just say I held on a LITTLE lower this time…"

…………………………………………………………………

By lunch, we made it to the bottom of the hill, and had to walk for a few hours over dirt, until we found the closest road. Audria knocked out the driver of a car by throwing a rock, and we all clambered in. We all laughed and had a GREAT time… until I fished out a calendar from the glove department. My birthday was November 12th. Today was November 10th. (N/A I know Percy's B-day is August… but not in this story!!)

**PLEASE REVIEW!! That little box down there… click GO next to it, and type a review!! PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	19. I Go for a Wild Ride

I don't own the characters

I don't own the characters.

I Go for a Wild Ride.

My hands stood there shaking… My birthday… the day I had to save the world… Was two days away. I would have stayed paralyzed forever… until Audria snapped me out of it.

"PERCY!! KEEP DRIVIVNG!!" I swerved out of the way of a semi, its horn blasting behind us.

"Hey… cool… I'm 14!!" Said Cade in awe. "I always forget my birthday… but it was in September."

"That's not good!!" Screamed Annabeth. "Kronos is going to attack camp tonight!!" I started breathing faster… It was three o'clock. We HAD to get back to camp and get ready. So I drove a little faster.

"Percy!! This is no time to feel all fuzzy inside because you're breaking the law… this call for pedal to the medal!!" Shouted Audria behind me.

"DO YOU WANNA' DRIVE!!" I shouted back.

"HADES YEAH!!" She screamed back. Annabeth followed me into the back seat. We were on the two sides of Cade.

"This might get odd…" Said Cade as he jumped up to the passenger seat. Audria floored it.

"WHO HO HOO!!" Screeched Cade as he flailed his hands inn the air. Audria could barely see over the wheel. I was holding on to something for dear life as we knocked up to 120 MPH. Little did I know that was Annabeth's hand. I recalled a similar story, back in Hermes jet when Annabeth was holding me. I looked at her. She beamed at me.

"Percy… you were never just a friend." She said.

"You were always a friend 'til now." I responded stupidly. I don't know what else happened… but we started making out again. It got SO dramatic… We fell off our seats. I noticed Audria peek around. But Cade poked her head sideways.

"Keep on driving!!" He said. "Gods… I knew I should have brought a camera."

Rain started falling once Annabeth and I released for air. Zeus was ready for a fight. But I didn't get more time before our lips locked again. This was the most fun I've ever had!! I couldn't even feel it when Audria swerved around cars… I didn't even hear the police sirens behind us.

"We're back in New York!!" Cade shouted. "We must have been in the Appalachian Mountains." I ignored that and even when we somehow got pulled over.  
The next words surprised me though…

"DAUGHTER!!STOP THIS INSTANT!!" I looked up. Athena was the police officer… she looked ready to be head me.

"No Daughter of mine will kiss a son of _Poseidon…"_ She said Poseidon like he was a disease.

"HE CAN IF HE WANTS ATHENA!!" Shouted another voice. MY dad stepped out of nowhere.

"My son saved your daughter to many times to count!!" He yelled.

"Well little Annabeth saved Perseus many times as well!!"

"MOM!! I'm not that little anymore!! I can make decisions of my own!!" This shut Athena up. She actually looked heart broken now.

"You WISH to be with this… this… boy?" she snapped.

"Mom I LOVE him. He's the best thing that's ever happened to me…" Athena looked like she might cry.

"If our children can be friends… we can to!" Said Poseidon. Athena looked like she might snap again… but her gave softened.

"I agree Poseidon." Then… they HUGGED!! Cade started clapping… but Athena said, "Enough son!!" When they released Poseidon spoke.

"Audria I'm so proud!" Athena took over.

"Yes, dear! You were so brave!!"

"No… I mean no other thirteen year old could drive away from cops like that!" Said my dad as he held up two thumbs. Audria beamed.

"Now let's get back to camp… there's a battle to win!!" Screamed Athena. She said something… and we popped back up to camp. But they were gone. I figured they went to get the other gods. It was starting to get dark… and the moon was popping up. Rain was still falling.

We split up, and ran from cabin to cabin, telling them to get their butts in gear, put on some armor, and met by the lunch room. Grover went to Chiron and told him the news. In a matter of seconds, the whole place turned into Hades. Campers running around everywhere, getting armor, and weapons. I looked to the sky, and imagined what the gods were doing right now…

ON OLYMPUS

"LET ME AT 'EM!!" Screeched Ares as he revved his Harley, and snapped his fiery chain whip.

Zeus screamed in rage, and rounded up all of his master bolts.

Poseidon stretched his neck… and Apollo put on some armor. Aphrodite was making sure her make up matched her armor and Hephaestus banged his hammers in anger. Artemis appeared, and let in a flood of hunters… Thalia included. Hermes did a practice lap around Olympus in .03 seconds, while Athena started to think. Hades slammed trough the doors.

"I'm fighting to…" He rang as the fire around him grew, and he slammed his bident to the ground. This war was going to be huge!!

All of the campers excitedly piled into the lunch room. Readying their weapons… and looked at the only TV in camp. I flicked it to the news. It seamed like the Athena kids were trying to say something… but the TV drowned them out.

"ALERT!!" Screamed the news lady. "A band of terrorist's has docked on south beach harbor!!" It flashed the helicopter camera to a HUGE ship. It was like Princess Andromeda was a raft compared to this thing… It was jam packed with all sorts of beasts and creatures… and ripped minor gods… and of course… the captain Kronos. This thing was so packed… some allies were swimming. They all had fire on sticks… and weapons bared. Kronos waved around a hand, and blew up the coast guard boats.

I turned the TV off in fear. South Beach was twenty minutes away… we had no time.

"WE NEED A PLAN!!" Screamed all of the Athena campers. HOW COULD I BE SUCH A RETARD!! We DID need a plan… but now there was no time, and The Athena campers knew it. We all started running around in frustration. I looked around… tears of dread filling my eyes. That is… until I saw one thing… Cade was staring off into space again!!

**THE FINAL BATTLE HAS ARRIVED!!**


	20. Audria Takes Batting Practice with Heads

I don't own Percy Jackson or the Characters

I don't own Percy Jackson or the Characters.

Audria Takes Batting Practice With Heads.

I let Cade climb up to the front the second he blinked… when he stares off into space that means he has a plan. He looked a little nervous in front of all of the people… but he continued any ways.

"Okay… I, um… like… thought of a plan." He looked around for someone to say okay. No one did… but he continued anyways.

"Okay, if you would look outside, what moon is it." An Apollo camper hustled to the nearest window.

"It's full… why?" He answered.

"Excellent…" Cade continued. He looked at his arm, and it started growing dead. "I'm a zombie on full moons…" This got some attention from a few campers. Hermes cabin said "COOL!!" While Aphrodite sounded like a jumbled up, 'You need to put some cream on that skin! YUCK!!" Cade just continued.

"I can decapitate myself, and I won't die." He showed an example by tearing off his head, and popping it on.

"I will stand by the entrance… and be the main distraction." He looked around… then started to scribble on the whiteboard.

"My guess is that…" Cade went on about where he thought each monster would be… and he would make a lot of the first blood hunting monsters angry because he wouldn't die. That's why we were going to have archers and hunters in the nearest trees and bushes. When a HUGE, I mean HUGE, amount of monsters were chewing off Cade, the poisoned arrows would go flying. Of course that's when the third and fourth string would attack. The satyrs, naiads, Dryads, and Nymphs would have full armor, and they would make an open U form around the fight. When the next strings attacked, they would close in. After those, the heavy metal would kick in… The monsters that were still alive would look for me. That's where Audria would stand in the shadows, where a hat, and pretend to be me. Tossing water all over and such. She could handle a few monsters… But then Kronos, the heroes and minor gods would charge… while the gods, demigods, and heroes would attack them. It would be a major flank that would turn into a one on one battle. We had to make this quick though… 'cause my birthday officially started at 6:32 A.M. With that we all took a deep breath, readied our weapons, held in our fear, and charged outside.

Aphrodite kids ran around, giving energy drinks and sugar to everybody… Cade and the gods didn't want any. I have never EVER seen the gods look so fierce… with full armor, readied weapons… and fire in their eyes. The hunters ran off into the trees, with the Apollo and Hermes (Who can throw spears…) campers. As good as it was to see Thalia again… there was no time for a reunion. I ran to the bottom of the hill with all of the important gods and such, while the wild beings took places far away in a U formation. I looked over near a lonely bush, where Audria, and a small pond of salt water, lay. Then I looked up, and saw Cade's legs shaking. That's when I realized something. I sprinted around the campers until I found Annabeth polishing her dagger. I didn't even say hi. I just ran up and kissed her. I KNOW it got a lot of gasps…. But I didn't care.

"If I die… just remember… I love you..." I told her.

"I love you to seaweed brain…" and with that… the first torch appeared in the distance.

A slight drizzle, and wind swept through the silent clearing… an explosion of un easiness ruptured all of our stomachs as Kronos's army got closer. Cade looked like he might faint from where he watched. He pulled a walkie talkie out of his pocket.

"Kkkk… Surfgirl, we got a niner dash q 7 on alpha dog 4…" He talked.

"Roger that commander Dufas!" She replied. I saw Cade glare at the bush. But then HUGE footsteps pounded like miny earthquakes on the Earth. 100 yards away stood the first line. 28 or so laistrygonians and around ten telekhines. They saw Cade and the evil glint appeared in his eyes.

"COME GET ME YOU FAT EXCUSE FOR AN EVIL MINION!!" Cade shouted. The laistrygonian growled and his line charged up the hill. I still don't know how, but the monsters got across the border… and smacked Cade. His arm went flying. A Hephaestus camper caught it like a football, and threw it back. Cade just snapped it back on.

"Try again!!" The beast used his club…. And Cade's head soared over everything, and into the lake. I used my water powers to shoot it back.

"I can do this all day…." The beasts tackled over him, clubs, arms, armor and all flailing at Cade.

"YEE HAW!! DAWN TREADER…AWAY!!" All 40 monsters poured their hearts (If they had any…) onto killing Cade… who was screaming like a banshee. THUNK!! Shoom, shoom, shoomshoomshoom!! A jet of arrows erupted out of the sky… covering the beasts… they had their eyes closed and swung at nothing, blindly attacking the arrow shooters… then the fire arrows kicked in… al the monsters gave up on killing the attacker, but instead, they ran around in circles. Suddenly… the first laistrygonian went down. It landed on a laistrygonian… and they started a deadly game of dominoes… crushing each other in the doing… then. POOSH!! The whole frontal exploded into dust… The small first wave was gone, and Cade was crawling around like a worm trying to get his arms back.

"ATTACK!!" Yell a minor god from WAY in the back. They circled around Cade and the slowly dying laistrygonians… But With Grover in the lead… Charged the wild fighters. Grover rapidly bleated commands as his circle closed in on the hellhounds and more telekhines. I heard rapid grunts of frustration from the evil side… as the third string went in. My legs were shaking because of the fight… I wanted to kill someone!! Blood roared in my ears… I felt the energy drinks kick in… but I ahead to wait. Our line of campers charged into the clearing, slashing weapons around like drunken monkeys, as they crashed into a HUGE defense of evil half bloods. Our guys easily took out these lines… and let the last few lines roar in… They were filled with horrid creatures I haven't even seen before… not to mention some old friends like the harpies and the Kampe. I watched n horror as this strong line bumbled our half bloods… as one… two …three of the longest minutes of my life went in. I was hopping up and down now. I Looked over at Audria to see if she was all right… she were tossing small blades of water at the beasts… giving them a nasty salty cut, and a few reminders… at least ten monsters noticed Audria's shadow.

"LORD!! WE FOUND THE BOY!!" Kronos growled from somewhere… and the monsters charged at Audria. She made the blade a lot bigger… and now it looked like a bat… She used more blades from the water… and swung at them. They all flew at rapid speeds, and slammed into the monsters that charged at her, she kept it up, until the last one was decapitated… I guess that's one way to stay neat on your softball skills over the summer… but then, the second to last line charged in, that's when I FINALLY heard Chiron yell.

"HEROES!! ATTACK!!" I drew Riptide and charged.

I collided with a Hermes child, and let Riptide go all Hades on him, I countered his slash, spun his sword around… and used that final second to kill him by stabbing him… I didn't care that he was human and deserved to live… He was evil, and made a poor choice, I charged around some fighting campers, and let the nearest hell hound know whose boss!! I ran around, letting a few monsters chase me, and then I stopped, and bowled tem all over, and spun around again… JUST managing to parry a harpy's slash, I ducked away from a fire ball, and stabbed riptide… but it missed. The harpy slammed me with her foot… but I didn't have time to bawl. I got up and slashed riptide at the monster's neck. I squawked… and blew into dust.

Audria continued to take her batting practice, slicing off the head of the next closest beast. She sliced and died…, and every word near that, until the minor god Hecate came up…

"Small… I do not kill… I just cause HecK!!" Audria's memory flashed back to when she first started playing softball… and it was the last inning, two outs… tie game. If she hit the ball, they would win. She had a similar situation a couple weeks before she knew she was a demigod, but this was different. She was shaking in the vision… and took mighty swings. But she struck out… and her team got mad at her… she looked like she might cry, but another vision flashed up. She was in third grade… and it was Valentines Day. The cute boy she had a crush on walked up to her…

"Audria… I HATE you! You're so annoying… just…just leave me alone…" Audria was left heart broken. Another vision. She was a sixth grader, and it was the end of year dance… all of her friends had dates, but no one seemed to like her for who she was, so she didn't go. But the next day her friend came by, and said that Audria won the award for prettiest girl in the sixth grade… but she wasn't there, so her arch rival got the award. Then she appeared to the day she turned the corner to her street. The neighbors houses were burning up, the corn was dying… and her family was gone… and it was all Greek Mythology' fault!! I hate it!!

She felt tears burning up in her eyes… but they were tears of rage.

"Don't like…………. SALT IN YOUR EYE!!" She screamed, and tossed a mask of salt water into Hecate's eyes… he yelped and ran around… Until he ran right into the spear of another monster. It went clean through him… and he dissolved.

Annabeth charged like a medieval joust, holding out hr dagger, and letting her full strength hit every monster that came near her. She wistfully spun around, wisely countering every move the beasts made, and full fledged attacked the evil. She was doing great… until the Kampe flew out of the darkness, and shot one of her many poisonous spears at Annabeth, she flopped out of the way, and ducked as she screamed. Annabeth ran over, and pulled out the sword the Kampe threw… and held it where there was no poison, and used it against her. She did a granny shot with the sword, and let it hit the wing of the crusading beast. She screamed, and tackled Annabeth.

"You think you can win!! NEVER!!" Screamed the Kampe as she used one of her swords. Annabeth shoved the beast off before anything bad happened, and swung her dagger at the monster. The beast countered her move, and shot a big ball of poison at her. Annabeth Dove behind a rock, and saw that rock explode. She started to army crawl to one of the swords the Kampe threw… masked by the dust around her, she found it. If she could only get the monster's head… She took a lucky throw. Thank gods the god of luck was fighting with us, and the sword cut her. The Kampe gave one last scream… glared at Annabeth in hatred, and pulled one last trick. Right as she exploded into dust, she tossed another ball of poison… Annabeth flailed out of the way, but the poison ball hit her foot, she tripped, and slammed her head on a rock.

_So a Kampe won't kill me… but a rock can._ And she fell to blackness…

Grover bleated to the other satyrs… and in chorus, they started to play a magical song… The trees around started to wrap up, and strangle the nearest monster. It was working… until some sort of new beast with massive claws shredded up the tree, and led the band of monsters toward camp. Grover had to do ONE LAST THING!! He charged down the hill towards the monster, and tackled the one with massive claws. The others followed as they rolled down the hill, and punched each other. The minor delay DID let a few monsters run towards the camp though… Through the tussle, Grover reached for the reed pipes… But the beast slammed its claws. Grover bleated in agony… as Pan's spirit flew of. But wait! It didn't fly off! Instead it bursted into ten pieces, and took over the nearest monsters. They started attacking each other… and in no time… they were dead!!

Cade rolled on the ground, and punched the hell hound he was fighting. Cade hated hellhounds… back before he knew who he was, one attacked him. Zeus wasn't happy… but he did save Cade's butt… anyways, Cade rolled out Dawn Treader, and medieval on that dogs face… The last thing the dog did was ram Cade into the side of a building. The dazed Cade opened his eyes. He was buy the tool shed. He popped up, and looked around… But he shouldn't have… a GIANT group of talking lizard things were headed straight towards him. Swords were to slow… even dawn treader… he needed to use a weapon he liked… he yelped and ducked away from a claw that was shot, and the monsters scampered towards him… THINK FASTER!!... PING!! Cade leaped into the tool shed, and felt around for the weapon of mass destruction… there it was! He leaped out, but was slammed to the ground by a monster.

"That issss hows we does it in my world!!" Hissed the lizard thing. The rest started to laugh.

"Well…" Said Cade as he popped up. SLAM!! His shovel went right into the face of the beast.

"That's how we do in Idaho… THIS IS FROM FARMER JOHN!!" He spat in the beasts face… and stepped on it.

"WHO'S NOXT!!" Cade yelled… shovel in one hand… sword in the other.

**THIS ISN'T EVEN THE HEAT OF THE BATTLE!!MY WRITING WASN'T AS GOOD BECAUSE I HAVEN'T HAD BREAKFAST… BUT THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE SOME MAJOR AWSOMENESS!!PLEASE REVIEWW!!**


	21. My Not so Sweet Sixteen

I don't own Percy Jackson or the characters

I don't own Percy Jackson or the characters.

My Not So Sweet Sixteen.

The moon was red because Artemis, Who WAS the moon… Was fighting with hr hunters down here. There was no sign of Kronos, but he WAS there, because the gods were fighting him somewhere. It was raining rocks and dirt, and the Earth was blood stained (Which I'm fine with, because it made Gaea mad… and so now she's kicking butt…) and a drafty yellow dust fog hung around…. And even though I was drenched with sweat, I was still fighting my butt off. I clanked my sword with the nearest monster, and listened to an explosion somewhere behind. My dad sent a gigantic tidal wave over, and it did quite a lot of damage… along with Zeus's killer storm, and Hades flame thrower…Artemis and Apollo really DID look like brother and sister as they rapid fired their arrows at any bad guys. Hermes was beating the crap out of a hellhound pack, and the other gods were off fighting somewhere else. I was running around fighting with anything that looked evil… and it was TOUGH. I was about to fall asleep standing up. And the armor on your shoulders didn't help at all. Now that a lot of monsters retreated, and most killed, you could see the other campers fighting. I dared not look at the ground, expecting to see my friend dead… or worse… Annabeth. Cade was over near Thalia's tree tussling with an evil automaton. It was a small eagle, so his shovel was very useful…Grover was down near the cabins, warding off something that looked like a small telekhine, and Audria was beating the Hades out of a thing that looked like a troll. When the troll joined his buddies in Hades… Audria's walkie talkie started vibrating.

"Talk to me…" I heard her say. Her eyes got wide. "OH MY GODS!! PERCY COME ON!!" I trudged over to her.

"PERCY!! GROVER FOUND ANNABETH UNCONCIOUS BY THE FOREST!!" It felt someone injected me with coffee shots… I was bolt right up, and a feeling of dread rose in my stomach. Audria and I sprinted through the battle field… Blood pounding in my ears. I didn't care if Kronos himself was in our way… I'd blow him to pieces!! I slashed, and diced, and jabbed and ducked… not even caring what I killed. The second I saw a bloody lump on the ground, I leaped over.

"ANNABETH!!" I felt for a pulse… and prayed. There was a small one… And a hungry growl sounded close by. Annabeth was dying. I lost hearing, and straight vision… I looked around… a pack of twelve hellhounds was coming right towards me. Pure hatred rumbled in my stomach. I leaped up, and shot riptide around like no other. The only thing I could see was Audria's sword helping me out. I slashed and jabbed, blowing anything evil around Annabeth until they wanted to be in Tartarus… I expanded my battle… closing my eyes, and using riptide to destroy Kronos's army… DESTROY!! THEY KILLED ANNABETH!! I screamed, and the world went totally silent. I opened my eyes. Time was paused, but what I saw was ugly. Dead half-blood lied in the grass. A tornado of yellow dust lay in a path where I was fighting. A couple gods looked amazed with my fighting. Audria was stabbing the last hellhound with her pronged sword. That's when I heard a slow clapping.

"I'm impressed Perseus…" laughed a familiar evil voice. _Kronos._ I tried to draw riptide, but I was plastered in one spot. That's when Kronos appeared.

"YOU KILLED ANNABETH!!" I screamed.

"Now, now… She is not dead… yet!" He picked up a burnt sharp stick, and walked over to Annabeth. He looked ready to stab her… I screamed… and he looked up. That's when a wrist watch he had on started beeping. He smiled even bigger. His eyes were red. The sky was starting to turn golden blue for dawn. DAWN!! MY BIRTHDAY!!

He unfroze time… but everyone, and everything stopped fighting when they noticed what time it was. Time for me to save the world. I looked at my dad. He had a long scar down his side. He just gave me a you-know-what-to-do stare. I took a deep breath and face Kronos.

"Perseus… I can save Annabeth, I can make you, and all your friends… even that twit… immortal." Growled Kronos. He pointed to Cade when he said twit. I kind of liked the sound of this. He continued.

"I could make you all rich and happy, and rulers! On one condition…" I saw this coming… "You must serve me for all and eternity. At the minute… saving Annabeth sounded GREAT!! I could be immortal… If I forgot all of my normal life… this could work.

"DON'T DO IT PERCY!!" Shouted someone… It was Luke. Still attached to Kronos.

"SHUT UP!!" Yowled Kronos.

"PERCY!! I WAS STUPID!! I DESERVE TO ROT IN TARTARUS!!" Luke started crying… and I knew it was real. That was when I snapped back to my senses.

"If I disagree…" I managed to squeak over Luke's bawling.

"You will die… forever die in Tartarus, all your friends will be left emotionless… and you have to watch the real world all day long." He laughed. This SUCKED!!

I HAD to save the world… HAD TO!! But I would die… but I could be immortal… SHUT UP! Kronos wouldn't keep his word! But it sounded so good!! I took a really deep breath. I looked at Audria… Then Annabeth. Then to Grover, then Cade. I sighed… on the verge of tears.

"Kronos… I have to save humanity!" Kronos looked stunned… shaken to the core.

"No…NO…NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Screamed Kronos. The world around us shook. He looked ready to explode… but instead he started laughing… laughing like a madman… rolling on the floor laughing.

"VERY WELL!!" He said. He clapped and an EXTREMELY bright white light popped out of the ground. All of the spectators gasped, as the dawn turned red. My vision went fuzzy, and the white light picked me off the ground. The last thing I ever saw was Kronos blowing up into a shiny golden dust, and a blue light sweeping across the face of the Earth… killing off all of the monsters. And the shaken faces of everyone I ever knew.

Everyone watched as the white beam picked Percy off the ground… and put him twenty feet in the air. That's when Annabeth opened her eyes. Kronos's curse didn't put in until Percy was in Tartarus… so Annabeth looked up and screamed in horror. Percy's head was cocked to the side… his arms went up and down in a funny way… and his legs did the same thing.

"I'm sorry… but is that the Nazi sign!?" Yelled Cade in horror. Percy WAS doing the Nazi sign.

"SOMEONE SAVE HIM!!" Yelled a camper… looking to the gods.

They just shook their heads.

" Percy can't be saved… he is doomed." Poseidon was crying, but he managed to say, "Let us thank Percy for saving the world forever… m-m-may –h-he REST PEACFULLY!!" Grover shouted a chorus of 'Amens' to the crowd through his tears… but no one was crying as hard as Annabeth. She… with the now free Luke … was curled up in a ball by the light crying her eyes out. All the campers bowed their heads… and a white vine started to creep up the light in a circular motion around the tube of light.

"NO, NO, NO!!" Shouted a voice. Nico Jumped out of the crowd, and sprinted toward the light. He touched it… and electrocuted himself… but he jumped on again… and took the pain. He started to climb the vine up the tube. The campers watched in awe as Nico climbed 5 feet… ten… fifteen!! He reached the top orb where Percy was… tears streaking down his face. He screamed in frustration… and pounded through the light… sending a GIANT electric current through him. Annabeth looked up. Nico stood up wobbly… and looked at the dead Percy… right as the vines entered the orb. The vines attached like magnets to Percy's skin, and entered his veins… and started sucking on the atoms that made him.

Nico took off his skull ring… and held it up. Hades eyes were as wide as diamonds. Nico yelled a saying in ancient Greek… yelling as loud as a bullhorn. His words echoed through the camp… and in the ears of each camper. Nothing happened at first… but then, right as the vines sucked in the last of Percy, it started to glow. The eyes of the ring were red, and Nico let go. As if the vines just ate a disgusting meal… they started spitting out Percy. Nico looked down.

"People… this ring was designed to save the living dead… and make them alive again… but for such a great job on Percy… it will only work its powers for people who are dead… but their souls are still on land." Everyone looked at Cade. His pale skin was turning tan, and his bloody scar dried up.

"There is only one thing… I must trade my life for the ring to work." Everyone gasped… Nico shook his head.

"I LIVE in Hades… If I go there… I'm still alive because I'm the sun of Hades… so everyone wins…"

Right when Nico said it… Percy detached from the vine… and fell right out of sky. Nico smiled, and he fell to. He looked like he was aging as he fell to the ground… and a hole JUST the right size for his body opened up. He fell through the Earth… and everybody cheered as an envelope of flame closed the hole. Annabeth stood up… and Let Percy Land on her… Percy flicked open his eyes.

I opened my eyes to the best sight EVER!! Annabeth grey eyes met mine… and our lips locked… It felt like I just died… but then came back… and I had a major headache.

"Happy birthday Seaweed brain!" Whispered Annabeth as we continued. Not SO happy… but it was the best feeling EVER!! I le go of Annabeth… but I was met with a HUGE bear hug from Audria.

"DON'T EVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN, BRO!!"

We let go and Grover bleated and hugged me.

"Percy… I… I don't know what I would have done without you!!" Then of course Cade had to help out…

He knuckled my hand… and said

"Way to please the crowd man!" And then managed a quick hug.

"I try!" I laughed. Then Luke came over. I was ready to punch him… but he talked.

"Percy… I don't know what I was thinking when I joined Kronos. He took over my mind though… but I'm back… and you can trust me." We smiled at each other… Luke was good now.

"Oh… and you can have Annabeth… I found where my priority lie..." He turned around… and started making out with someone. Thalia. Then (When she was finished with Luke) Thalia came over… and hugged me.

"Percy… I resigned from the hunters and I'm staying at camp now…" she ran off with Luke. THIS WAS THE BEST BIRTHDAY EVER!!

After Annabeth, Cade, Grover, Audria, Luke, and Thalia finished explaining what happened… I was so relieved Nico was there for me. This was going great… and now… the world was at peace.

**DON'T GO!! I'LL HAVE A FEW MORE CHAPTERS WITH THE AFTER PARTY… NAD A LITTLE SURPRISE TEN YEARS LATER… IF YOU LIKE THIS STORY AT ALL… PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	22. Ten Years Later

I Don't own Percy Jackson or the Characters

I Don't own Percy Jackson or the Characters.

Ten Years Later…

"You may now present the rings…" said the Greek priest. I couldn't stop looking into Annabeth's eyes though. That is until Cade started complaining.

"Isn't the ring bearer normally a kid!!" He grumbled.

"Yeah!" Agreed Audria.

"You ARE still kids in my eyes…" I confirmed them.

"Dude! I'm twenty three!" Whispered Audria.

"JUST SHUT UP AND GIVE ME THE RING!!" Audria gave Percy the ring, and Cade gave Annabeth the ring. They ran away grumbling.

The priest continued for a while… but all I heard was blah blah blabbity blah… You may now kiss the bride…"

And so we did. I've killed the titan lord… saved the rulers of the Earth… And watched Grover eat lunch. But no matter how many things I conquered… This was by far the best. Annabeth and I were married.

Grover was my best man… Thalia was Annabeth's. Luke would have been there… but he was arrested for assisting the 'terrorists'. The crowd clapped like crazy… It was basically like getting married at home, because we were married on top of half blood hill. The greatest place in the world.

We all gasped… and I started to cry… My new son was just born… his name was going to be Bayne. I liked that name. It was just as great as the day we got married…

My life as demigod.

**YAY!! I KNOW I SAID AFTER PARTY…BUT I CHANGED MY MIND!! IF YOU READ THIS STORY, PLEASE REVIEW AN DTELL ME HOW YOU LIKED IT!!**


End file.
